Even In Death
by LUNA-NIS
Summary: EL AMOR MAS ALLA DE LA MUERTE ...........Final UP!
1. Cap 1 : I Se Your Shadow

**Even In Death**

**Capitulo 1 : I Se Your Shadow **

-_Experlliarmus_!-un rayo se dirigía a el, .. esquivarlo fue fácil, frente a el un mortífago se quitaba la mascara para revelar su identidad, aunque no necesitaba eso, conocía esa voz y sabia quien se encontraba frente a el, ... retándolo a un duelo pendiente, ya que jamás culmino

-Vamos, Potter estoy seguro de que te sabes algún hechizo, no necesitas esquivar todos los que te mande- lo retaba una ves mas

-Solo estoy calentando ... Malfoy, además no tengo tiempo para esto y tu no eres mi objetivo

-Tendrás que matarme para llegar a el- decía arrastrando las palabras, con una mirada que reflejaba odio puro

-Estas dispuesto a morir por el?- pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta, no le sorprendió volverse a encontrar con el, de esa forma ... pero generalmente los mortífagos eran unos cobardes, ... muy pocos, los locos según pensaba, daban su vida por el

-_Everte_ _Statum_! –fue su respuesta

_Protego_! …. – Harry desaparece y reaparece atrás de Malfoy..._Petrificus Totalus_!- no tengo tiempo para esto Malfoy ... _Incarcero_, con suerte terminaras en Azkaban

Harry deja a Draco Malfoy en el suelo y sale de esa habitación para encontrarse en un pasillo, el dolor en su cicatriz le indica que debe doblar a la izquierda, pasa por una ventana, fuera de la mansión, algunas criaturas entre las que distingue: vampiros, Dementores, banshees, licántropos, peleando como magos normales por la falta de luna llena en esa noche y los fieles mortífagos, sostienen una batalla contra aurores, miembros de la Orden del Fénix y del Ejercito de Dumbledore, la batalla parece intensa, pero debe concentrarse en su objetivo

-Voldemort...- lo puede sentir, esta cerca y el dolor de su cicatriz se hace insoportable, ya no necesita que su cicatriz le "muestre" donde se encuentra, así que toma un liquido de un pequeño frasco y lo tira al suelo, eliminando con el sonido que produjo al estrellarse el silencio del lugar, a Harry no le importa ese detalle, esta seguro que Voldemort lo espera ... el dolor comienza a disminuir y pronto se encuentra frente a una gran puerta café – _Alohomora_!

Entro a una habitación que solo era iluminada por una chimenea que a pesar de sus incesantes llamas no parecían calentar el lugar, que estaba mas frió que las mazmorras durante el invierno... una serpiente anuncio su llegada

-Potter, a que debo tu agradable visita? – pregunto con sarcasmo una vos siseante desde un sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea de espaldas a la puerta

-Tu lo sabes Voldemort, - respondió lo mas fríamente que pudo, debido a las circunstancias -... donde esta? Que le has hecho?

-Ho, preguntas por mi invitada? – agrego entre risas-... ella esta bien Potter, pero a ella la he invitado ... a ti y a tus amigos no,- la risa y el sarcasmo ceso cambiado por una fría vos- acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales? ... –una carcajada y la ironía regreso -ho lo siento, no tuviste padres

-Déjate de rodeos y dime donde esta

-Ya te lo he dicho esta perfectamente, recibiendo el trato que se merece por ser una Sangre Sucia- agrego levantándose finalmente del sillón, pero dándole la espalda mientras se preparaba lo que parecía ser un whisky de fuego

-Si le ha pasado algo ... si le tocaste un pelo ...

-Que Potter? Eres solo un niñato, ella solo recibe el trato que reciben los sangres sucias en mi presencia

-Y que trato te das a ti mismo Tom,- Ahora el sarcasmo venia de el- ... por que tu también eres un sangre sucia- finalizo con una voz tan fría pero triunfante que no le envidiaba nada a las de su enemigo.

Voldemort destrozo en la palma de su mano el vaso que sostenía y volteo por primera ves para encarar a su despreciable visita-Tom Riddle esta muerto y estas frente al mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos Lord Voldemort ...-decía con los su roja mirada inyectada de desprecio, Harry había dado en el blanco- Crucio!

Harry no pudo evitar que el hechizo le diera en el pecho y se retorcía en el piso sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuera cortado completamente, mientras la risa de Voldemort inundaba el lugar, afortunadamente el dolor causado por esa maldición ya no le afectaba como antes y al minuto se encontraba de pie enfrentando a su oponente

-El mago ..mas poderoso es ... Dumbledore –finalizo con dificultad

-El es solo un anciano, adiós Potter Avada ...

-Yo si conozco la profecía – tenia que ganar tiempo y averiguar donde estaba ella, y sabia que Voldemort era lo suficientemente terco y orgulloso como para meterle la duda

-No lo creo,- se interrumpió en la maldición al escucharlo mencionar la profecía - esa profecía fue destruida y nadie la escucho

-Tienes razón, esa profecía no fue escuchada y tu no la conoces completa, pero yo si ...

-Y según tu que decía esa profecía

-Estas obsesionado con averiguarlo,-ahora tenia su atención- ... no te lo diré

-No la conoces – Sonrió triunfante Voldemort seguro de que esa era solo una artimaña

-Sabes a quien fue dicha esa profecía y por quien? O tu informante omitió esos detalles?

No descubrió quienes eran por que fue sorprendido

-Ho ya lo creo, yo si Voldemort se quien la profetizo y quien la escucho ... completa y esta noche se cumplirá -esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos, y pensaba en las personas que habían muerto, la mayoría por defenderle, pensó en Sirius, en sus padres ... en ella, y en que el culpable estaba frente a el ... -Crucio!

El hechizo le dio totalmente al señor oscuro, y este cayo arrodillado, no era la primera ves que Harry le lanzaba esa maldición, pero si la primera que le había afectado, antes parecía que las absorbía, a pesar de ser poderosas, pues varios mortífagos habían caído ante ellas, incluida Bellatrix Lestrange hace días, cuando se la llevaron ...

**Flash Back**

-Nada mal para el ultimo año del colegio he compañero?- preguntaba un chico pelirrojo mientras lanzaba una piedra al lago

-Claro que no, - respondió otro de cabellos negro azabache y verde mirada-... recuerdas segundo año, frente al espejo de Osed?

-Si

-Pues lo lograste,- decía mientras se sentaba en el verde pasto y veía salir al calamar gigante- Capitán y además ganamos este ultimo año, aunque Hufflepuff estaba difícil de vencer, este año tuvieron un gran equipo

-Pero esa atrapada, no se olvidara, fue genial, creo que la mejor que has hecho,- decía feliz mientras mímicamente explicaba su relato- claro después de la de primer año, cuando maniobraste la escoba, y te paraste sobre ella para atrapar la Snitch- decía aun feliz mientras miraba a su amigo pero segundos después su semblante cambio y se sentaba junto a el-... sigues preocupado?

-Si no creo que sea bueno que no tenga noticias de Voldemort, ... podría estar planeando algo

-O alguien le hizo un favor al mundo y lo mato –volvió a ponerse de pie y arrojo una piedra mas al lago

-Una mueca que intentaba llegar a sonrisa pero que mas bien indicaba ironía o incredulidad se apareció en su rostro -No lo creo

-Mejor deja de pensar en eso, en una hora será el banquete de fin de curso, nuestro ultimo banquete, ganaremos la copa de las casas y me le declarare a la chica que amo,- suspiro y dirigió su mirada al castillo- ... deberías hacer lo mismo

-De que hablas Ron?- Pregunto sin evitar sonrojarse al pensar en la chica que amaba

-Ho tu sabes de lo que hablo. ... además ahí vienen

-Quines? – su pregunta fue respondida, desde el castillo salían Luna, Hermione y Ginny, venían en dirección a ellos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Harry se había puesto de pie, para verlas mejor, talvez Luna estaría diciendo alguna tontería, por que Hermione parecía un poco seria y Ginny reía felizmente. No pudo evitar admirar como la túnica de la chica que le había robado el corazón, se movía al compás de la suave brisa que esa noche de verano les brindaba, subió mas su mirada y se percato de que su cabello también se movía, simplemente era ... perfecta.

Las chicas se pararon, sus túnicas dejaron de moverse, y Luna salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, después de que Hermione le digiera algo, Harry pudo ver miedo en sus rostros, que habían borrado cualquier señal de felicidad y lucían pálidas, habían tomado sus varitas y las levantaban, instintivamente Harry hizo lo mismo y dio media vuelta, ... en dirección del bosque prohibido un grupo de mas de 15 mortífagos se acercaban ... tomo a Ron y se arrojo junto a el al piso, evitando un rayo verde que se dirigía a ellos

-Pero que ...

-Muévete Ron!- le dijo Harry a Ron al ver que este había palidecido al ver a los mortífagos – Regresen al castillo! – les grito a las chicas que se acercaban a ellos – por favor REGRESEN!

-Ron y el se ocultaron tras un árbol, desde ahí pudo ver que las chicas se escondían tras una estatua, rayos de diferentes colores, que la mayoría daban al árbol, les impedía asomarse

-Por que no se van?- se pregunto en vos alta mientras las veía lanzar hechizos para defenderse

-Cuantos contaste? – pregunto Ron, sabiendo que no tenían demasiado tiempo

-Mas de 15, no tardaran en rodearnos – ambos se miraron a los ojos, sabían lo que tenían que hacer-... Listo?

-No, - admitió el pelirrojo pero con una mirada que indicaba lo contrario

-Bien- Harry asintió- 1 ... 2...3

Ambos salieron del escondite, y comenzaron a defenderse, y a atacar, en ese momento Harry se percato de que varios mortífagos se acercaban mas a las chicas por la espalda

-Maldición- dijo Harry al percatarse- .. _Desmaius!_, _Filipendo!_- las maldiciones derribaron a dos mortífagos, pero por lo menos tres aun se dirigían a ellas- _Des...-_ una maldición _Cruciatus_ le dio y lo derribo, se había olvidado de los mortífagos que los perseguían

-Vamos amigo de pie, - Ron lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie – _Protego_, donde esta la ayuda!

-Las chicas...

-Se defienden- lo interrumpió Ron, sin voltear a verlas o se distraería

-Bien, - eso le dio tranquilidad y ya no pudo voltear, por que los mortífagos se acercaban – _Petrificus Totalus!_ – le dio a otro que cayo al instante, mientras se ocultaban tras otro árbol

_-Accio Mortífagos_ – si Harry no se equivocaba esa vos estaba bajo un _Sonorus!_ Y era de Bellatrix Lestrange, rápidamente salió del escondite y vio a uno de los mortífagos con la varita levantada, y todos aquellos mortífagos que estaban en el piso se dirigían a ella, pero lo que hizo que palideciera y el corazón se le parara fue ver a Ginny y Hermione en el piso, al parecer desmayadas, o eso quería pensar el

-_Por favor que estén bien_ – pensó, solo le vasto verlos para adivinar su plan

El mortífago que aun tenia la varita en levantada, hechizo un objeto, el resto de los mortífagos lo tocaban y uno de ellos había tomado a Hermione en brazos

_-Filipendo_!- Ron había impedido que otro de ellos tomara a Ginny

_-Crucio_!- dijo el mismo mortífago, que parecía ser el líder, le había lanzado la maldición y Harry que se acercaba a ellos y tuvo que rodar en el piso para evitarla

-_Levicorpus_!- Harry había lanzado el hechizo para atraer a Hermione, pero un mortífago se atravesó y al instante el resto desapareció quedando solamente Ginny sobre el pasto y el mortífago levitando- NOOOOOO!

-Ginny!- gritaba Ron mientras corría hacia su hermana y desde el castillo, Luna seguida de varios profesores también se acercaban, Harry bajo al mortífago

_-Expelliarmus –_lo despojo de la varita -_Incarcero_!- dijo rápidamente, inmovilizándolo, por las cuerdas que mágicamente lo ataban, Harry se acerco y le quito la mascara ... era Bellatrix Lestrange – A donde se la han llevado?- le pregunto con odio y temor en la vos

-Por que te interesa Potter? Estas enamorado de la sangre sucia? ...

-Te hice una pregunta- el odio que sentia a esa Mortifaga se acrecentaba a cada segundo mientras la tenia frente a el

-Ja. ja. ja.- La risa, le calo a Harry en el alma y un odio que muy pocas veces había sentido lo inundo

-Crucio!- lanzo la maldición a la Mortifaga que no podía defenderse y se retorció de dolor sobre el piso

-Ja, … ja – trato de reír nuevamente, - has ... mejorado ...Potter

-Crucio! a donde se la han llevado?- volvió a preguntar mientras la mujer se volvía a retorcer por el dolor y tardo mas en responder

-Mi señor... so...lo quiere un po..co de ... dive...rsión – la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro

-A donde?- volvió a preguntar –lanzado una ves mas la varita, advirtiendo lo que pasaría si no respondía

-A su mansión ... pero jamás la encontraras, esta protegida por el encantamiento _Fidelius _y ade. ... adelantándome a ... tu pregunta ...no se quien es el guardián, solo mi señor lo sabe

-En ese caso ,... ya no me sirves, ... Bellatrix Lestrange sabes lo que te espera?

-No podrás, tienes que odiar, tienes que desearlo

-Si no funciona no importa ... eres como una rata de laboratorio, me servirás para practicar antes de matar a tu señor –dijo con desprecio

-Ja, ja, -la risa regreso a sus labios con ironía -nadie puede eliminarlo

-Ho bella,- Harry parecía decepcionado- no conoces esa parte de la profecía que llevo a tu señor a matar a mis padres?

-...-

-Claro que lo are ... y talvez funcione con tigo, ... por que si te odio ... esto es por Sirius ... Avada

-Harry no ...- Dumbledore había llegado a donde se encontraban ellos

-Kedavra – frente a el yacía el cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix Lestrange, por fin había vengado la muerte de su padrino

Albus Dumbledore, se había acercado intentando detener a su aprendiz y solo se acerco para identificar a la Mortifaga y su estado

-Potter – la subdirectora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor Minerva Mcgonagall se había acercado también - nos pudo haber dicho a donde se llevaron a la señorita Granger

-Me dijo lo que me tenia que decir – aclaro finalizando esa conversación, y se alejo para dirigirse al castillo, "seguramente Ginny ya estaría en la enfermería" . Varios estudiantes habían salido del castillo y rápidamente comenzaron a susurrar y comentar lo que había pasado, ... todos lo miraban, algunos incluso con miedo, pero uno de ellos, que había salido rápidamente con Luna y los profesores, y había permanecido observando todo le agradeció en silencio y con ojos cristalinos

-Si no lo hubieras hecho tu ... lo hubiera hecho yo, ... gracias- le había dicho Neville Longbontom, que al igual que el tenia una cuenta pendiente con Bellatrix Lestrange, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo- lo que se tenga que hacer para encontrarla y rescatarla cuentas conmigo

-Gracias – había dicho ahora el ojiverde con una voz abatida y preocupada – no tienes por que

-Claro que si, Hermione también es mi amiga

Harry solo asintió, aceptando su ayuda, sabia que Neville era de buen corazón y de cierta forma Harry se identificaba con el, después de todo ambos habían crecido sin el amor de sus padres – Y Ginny?

-Se la han llevado a la enfermería, ... no te preocupes, aun respiraba- agrego al ver que a Harry se le dificultaba formular otra pregunta.

Conforme se acercaba a la enfermería, aceleraba sus pasos y fuera de esta encontró a Luna y Ron este ultimo demasiado preocupado pálido e incluso con ganas de llorar

-Como esta? – le pregunto a su amigo Ron

-Aun respira, talvez solo la desmayaron – dijo Luna al darse cuenta de que Ron parecía imposibilitado para hablar

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado mientras estaban sentados afuera de la enfermería, no los dejaban pasar y solo veían a algunos profesores entrar y salir, tampoco habían hablado de lo que había pasado, ni llenaron a Harry con preguntas sobre el mortífago, después de todo Luna y Ron no habían visto quién era, pues se habían ido detrás de Ginny para la enfermería. Cada uno parecía sumido en su mundo, en sus pensamientos,... en sus ... miedos. Después de lo que parecieron horas, la señora Pomfrey salió junto al profesor Dumbledore, que talvez entro por un pasadizo, pues jamás lo vieron entrar a la enfermería

-La señorita Wesley- comenzó a decir el anciano, con esa voz tan tranquila que lo caracterizaba en momentos en los que Harry siempre parecía perder la razón- recibió varios Cruciatus- la vos del profesor parecía triste, pero aun tranquila - y se desmayó por el dolor

-Ginny, - dijo Ron, hablando por primera ves desde hace horas

-La señora Pomfrey la estabilizo y le dio una poción revitalizadora- continuo el director

-Estará aquí hasta que se recupere,- dijo madame Pomfrey -y no recibirá visitas hasta que despierte, que no será hasta la noche posiblemente

-Por que?- se quejo Ron que quería conformar el estado en el que se encontraba su pequeña y única hermana

-Señor Weasley, sus padres ya han sido informados, y no tardaran en arribar al colegio, por que no los espera en la entrada principal

-Si- respondió el aun pálido y dio media vuelta, pero antes de dar cualquier paso, se volvió una ves mas al director- y Hermione profesor

-A la señorita Granger se la han llevado- respondió una ves mas con vos triste pero tranquila, cosa que desespero mas a Harry

-Tienen la ubicación de Voldemort? – pregunto Harry aun sabiendo la respuesta, con la mirada en el piso tratando de concentrarse y mantener fría su mente no quería verlo a los ojos, pues perdería la cordura, si por el fuera ya se hubiera largado para ir por su amiga, pero no sabia a donde

-No- fue lo único que respondió el director

-Bellatrix dijo que esta en su mansión, tiene alguna idea?- volvió a preguntar el ojiverde

-Aunque la tuviera Harry sabes perfectamente que puede ser una trampa

-Harry levanto la vista y encaro al anciano- Es obvio que es una trampa, aun así iré- dijo con decisión

-Ya caíste una ves en quinto año...

-Ahora vi cuando se la llevaban –lo interrumpió- ...no fue una alucinación como con Sirius

-No puedo permitir que vallas Harry, la Orden se hará cargo- la voz del director cambio a aquella que usa cuando cree tener la razón

-No le estoy pidiendo permiso -Entonces Harry dio media vuelta y se dirigió al séptimo piso ... tenia que estar solo

Bendición y maldición, le había dicho Dumbledore el día que le revelo la profecía que le había marcado la vida y llevaba mas de un día tratando de encontrar la bendición de esa cicatriz que significaba una conexión mental con su mortal enemigo, pero era imposible poderse conectar con el sin que el se diese cuenta, y lo intentaba e intentaba hasta que Dobby apareció con algo de comida en el lugar, y a pesar de que lo ultimo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Harry en esos momentos era su estomago accedió a probar bocado por la insistencia del elfo. Y en la pequeña platica que había sostenido con el, le informo que kreacher se batía en lagrimas por la muerte de su "ama".

Las horas pasaban y Ginny no despertaba, según Ron que estaba aun afuera de la enfermería

-No nos han dejado pasar a verla, solo mis padres están con ella – había dicho secamente, parecía encontrarse todavía en mal estado.

Y ahí, mientras estaba sentado fuera de la enfermería pensó mas en las palabras de Bellatrix "_no se quien es el guardián, solo mi señor lo sabe_" con el paso de los años, había aprendido a conocer a su enemigo y sabia perfectamente que no confiaba ni en el mas fiel de sus mortífagos, que el pensaba era Bellatrix, pero sus avances en O_clumancia_ y L_egemerancy_ le habían mostrado que ella decía la verdad en esas palabras, entonces ... _En quien confiaría_? pensaba y entonces, como si siempre la respuesta hubiese estado ahí, apareció en su mente tan claro que ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer –Nagini

-Que cosa? –Pregunto Luna que se había percatado de que Harry había dicho algo. Pero este no le respondió solo se puso de pie y con paso rápido se perdió en el pasillo

Busco un aula vacía, ...-Tengo que intentarlo- se decía, conocía el tema perfectamente, pero jamás lo había intentado, tenia que lograrlo, si una ves accidentalmente lo había hecho, por que no ahora que conocía perfectamente el tema, cerro los ojos, e intento concentrarse nuevamente, ... no presto atención a que la puerta del aula se habría, y era observado por su mejor amigo

-La mansión … La mansión, - se repetía mentalmente, había logrado entrar a la mente de la serpiente, y busco por lo que le parecieron horas, que en realidad eran minutos, había fragmentos aterradores, de reuniones de Voldemort con sus mortífagos, torturaban a alguien, que parecía estar ya muerto ... el tan altivo profesor Snape, parecía muerto, pero no era eso lo que buscaba y entonces apareció Great Hangleton y Little Hangleton en un cartel con flechas opuestas. ... el lo conocía, lo había visto una ves en 6° _entonces se refería ala mansión de los Ryddle_ pensó, se concentro mas para asegurarse ... un estrecho sendero en una pendiente, entre árboles y setos, no .. no es la mansión de los Ryddle ...una sonrisa apareció en su rostro la mansión Gaunt ... y entonces vio otra cosa, otra tortura ... –No ...NOOO!...

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo inunda y la claridad de la habitación en la que se encuentra no ayuda en nada, le parece demasiada si se toma en cuenta que los párpados están cerrados, ... poco a poco intenta abrirlos, y escucha voces lejanas ... "_Ya despertó_" ... "_llama a Madame Pomfrey_" ... –" "_Harry_". Rápidamente comprende que se encuentra, talvez en la enfermería, y las imagines que descubrió en la "mente" de Nagini comienzan a inundar la suya, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza le importe en lo mas mínimo, así que termina de abrir los ojos y se sienta para ponerse en pie y descubre los rostros preocupados de Neville y Ron, unas camas mas allá se encuentra Ginny sentada y también lo mira preocupada , ... _Ya se donde esta_ piensa ... pero la habitación, parece estar viva, por alguna razón no deja de moverse y tiene que volver a sentarse para evitar caer al piso

-Harry, estas bien?- pregunto Neville que reacciono rápidamente y lo ayudo a sentarse nuevamente en la cama

-Que .. que paso?- pregunta mientras se sostiene la cabeza en un intento desesperado para que la habitación deje de moverse

-Te encontré – dijo Ron- en un aula vacía, parecías muy concentrado, como cuando practicas Oclumancia,... así que no te interrumpí - a Harry comenzó a preocuparle haber hablado en voz alta y que Ron haya escuchado algo – hasta que empezaste a hablar - _ho, no_ pensó Harry – parecía pársel, y gritaste algo en esa lengua, parecías asustado, después te desmayaste

-Cuanto ... cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? – Pregunto un tanto aliviado de no haber dicho nada en un idioma entendible

-Desde ayer en la tarde- le aclaro Neville

-Que!

-Señor Potter que hace sentado, acuéstese inmediatamente – había dicho madame Pomfrey que llegaba seguida por Luna – tómese esto, lo hará sentirse mejor

-Estoy bien, me tengo que ir – trato de levantarse nuevamente mientras Luna no dejaba de mirarle, pero la enfermera se lo impidió

-No, hasta que se recupere, tómese esto

Harry harto, tomo la poción, ... le tranquilizo el dolor de cabeza y el mareo disminuyo

-Pero que cree que hace?- pregunto al verlo pararse nuevamente

-Ya me tome la poción,. ..-dijo al levantarse pero nuevamente tuvo que regresar a la cama, el mareo parecía no haber desaparecido- tengo que ver al director

-El director no esta, así que espérelo aquí sentado – había finalizado la enfermera antes de salir rumbo a Ginny

-La encontraron?- pregunto con un poco de esperanza pero adivinando la única respuesta

-No ... nos han querido decir nada, ya sabes como son - se explico Ron refiriéndose obviamente a la orden del Fénix pero mas a su madre

-Y yo aquí sentado ...

-Harry no fue tu culpa – trato de alentarlo Neville

-Claro que si- decía culpándose

-Fue mía - una quinta voz había hablado Ginny se había puesto de pie una ves que madame Pomfrey se fue y sigilosamente se había acercado, parecía adolorida aun

-Ginny que haces de pie?

-Creo que era Bellatrix, lanzo un crucio, era para mi, pero Hermione lo recibió, ... se interpuso – continuo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, ignorando completamente el comentario de su hermano Ron

-Se la llevaron por mi culpa, ... se la llevaron por que es mi amiga ... ustedes no deberían acercarse a mi

-No fue culpa de nadie- dijo de repente Luna que ayudaba a Ginny a sentarse junto a Harry- en todo caso seria mía- las cuatro miradas se posaron en ella- yo las deje solas. Y jamás lo volveré a hacer, oíste Harry... por que ella y ustedes son mis amigos, y no volveré a hacerlo

Harry, reparo en ese momento en la presencia de Luna y Neville, ya habían pasado dos días, el banquete era el día en que aparecieron los mortífagos, y ellos ya deberían estar en sus casas o no?

-Que hacen aun aquí? – pregunto sin reparar en el modo en que lo había hecho, pero a sus amigos pareció no importarles, Neville aclaro su duda

-Casi, todo nuestro curso de Gryffindor y miembros del ED de otras casas se han quedado Harry ... esperan noticias de Ginny y ... Hermione ….. –La vos de Neville se escuchaba cada ves mas lejana .. sus párpados se cerraban y sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado ...

En esta ocasión no le dolía la cabeza, ni una luz cegadora lastimaba sus ojos, parecía que ya había anochecido, se encontraba solo, Ginny ya no estaba en su cama _se había quedado dormido?_ ... "_No puedo permitir que vallas Harry, la Orden se hará cargo_" ... que bien no necesita ser un genio para comprenderlo, le habían puesto algo a la poción y quedo dormido pero la pregunta era

–Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Como cinco horas – respondió Ron que se desprendía de una capa invisible, dejando a la vista a Luna- tuve que tomar tu capa- se disculpo un tanto sonrojado (y no por haber tomado la capa)

-La señora Pomfrey te puso poción para dormir en la medicina, me di cuenta cuando la tomo de la vitrina y la distraje, la cambie ...- explico Luna, que no parecía nada nerviosa

-Después dio de alta a Ginny y nos saco del lugar- finalizo Ron

-Cuantos profesores hay? – pregunto, .. no necesitaba mas explicaciones y tenia algo que hacer

Ron saco en ese instante el mapa del merodeador y las motitas les indicaban que Trelawney se encontraba encerrada en su torre, Vector en su despacho, Pomfrey con Pince en las cocinas, Filch custodiaba un pasillo en el séptimo piso y la señora Norris el cuarto. Nunca en sus siete años en el colegio Harry lo había visto tan desierto, también encontró en Gryffindor a sus compañeros: Seamus, Dean, Neville y Ginny; de Humplepuff : Hannah, Susan y Justin; de Ravenclaw : Michael y Anthony

-Que vas a hacer Harry?- pregunto Luna con la vos mas seria que el nunca le hubiese escuchado

-Lo que tenga que hacer

-Iremos contigo- dijo Ron sorprendiéndolo totalmente

-Claro que no, esto es una trampa – se explico aunque veía determinación en las miradas de sus amigos

-Creí que había quedado claro que no volvería a dejar solos a mis amigos- se explico Luna

-Además ya lo hablamos todos, y suponíamos que arias algo así, …todos están dispuestos a ir contigo – agrego Ron

-No …

-No te estamos pidiendo permiso Harry – lo interrumpió Luna

-Esto no es un juego

-Claro que no – le respondió ella con la vos soñadora de siempre, lo que ponía en duda, si lo decía enserio o no

-Nos los haré cambiar de opinión?

-No- Respondió Ron

Harry suspiro, admitiendo su derrota – bien ..

-Por donde saldremos? - pregunto Luna

-Por el sauce?- Aventuro Ron

-No .. los profesores lo descubrieron desde tercero – se explico Harry, pensando en que las posibles salidas estuvieran cubiertas

-Cierto

-mmm, creo que ... la estatua de la bruja- dijo finalmente después de repasar las salidas, esa era la menos conocida y una ves en Hosgmade podrían desaparecerse

-Pero Filch esta en cerca – dijo luna mientras señalaba una motita en un pasillo, muy cerca de la estatua

-Eso será fácil- dijo Ron con seguridad

- ... Luna-Harry los había visto pensando en algo- por que no vas por tus amigos a Ravenclaw y Ron ...

-Ni se te ocurra, no nos separaremos de ti, puedes llamarlos por la moneda, todos Irán al séptimo piso- finalizo su amigo tendiéndole, un galeón falso

Totalmente atrapado, Harry marco la moneda y por medio del mismo hechizo que Hermione le había puesto, agrego: "Reunión en la estatua de la bruja tuerta" ...

Después de que muy amablemente Peeves accediera ayudarles, asegurándole que sacar de quicio a Filch era mejor que echarlos de cabeza, Harry se encontraba frente a sus amigos y miembros del ED, algunos de ellos que ya lo habían acompañado en sus últimos encuentros con Voldemort y sus mortífagos ...

-Yo, ...- Harry miro a sus amigos buscando un ultimo recurso- les quiero pedir que no vengan, esto es una trampa, nos estarán esperando

-Harry todos tenemos una cuenta pendiente con Voldemort y sus mortífagos- dijo Susan Bones a quien recientemente los mortífagos la habían dejado sin tía y habían mandado a su madre al hospital, sin contar lo que paso con su tío Edgar y su familia hacia mas de 17 años

-Estoy seguro que hablo por todos, cuando digo que no te dejaremos solo – Aseguro Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw, que también había estado presente durante sexto año, cuando unos mortífagos lo habían acorralado en Hosgmade

-Muy pocos se han enfrentado a mortífagos ...- quiso alegar pero fue interrumpido por Seamus que nunca se había enfrentado a ellos

-Pero todos estamos entrenados en duelo ...

-No es lo mismo-decía en vano pues todos estaban ahí, para acompañarle en lo que bien podría ser la ultima batalla de esa guerra

-No nos quedaremos aquí- dijo finalmente Neville

-Bien, bien ... en ese caso tampoco iremos solos, _Disendio_!- apunto Harry a la estatua y esta se movió asombrando a aquellos que desconocían el pasadizo

-Como que no iremos solos?- pregunto Ron un poco antes de llegar a "honey dukes"

-Ya lo veras

-Cielos Harry por que nunca nos dijiste de este pasadizo?- pregunto Dean mientras miraba las cajas llenas de dulces

-Hubiera sido muy útil para surtirnos – aseguro Seamus mientras salían del local que debido a la hora estaba ya cerrado

-Así, era como se surtían los gemelos para las fiestas – les aclaro Ginny, mientras se acercaban a aun callejón alejándose de las curiosas miradas, como si el paseo que estaban dando no los llevara a un futuro incierto

-Fawkes ...- de un fogonazo un impresionante Fénix se apareció frente a ellos- sabia que estarías siguiéndome, llévale esto al profesor Dumbledore,-Harry le extendía una carta pero el ave parecía estar recia a recibir ordenes suyas- ... se que tienes ordenes de seguirme, ... pero aquí dice donde voy a estar, y si no se entera se enfadara, ...- el Fénix pareció pensarlo mejor y tomo el sobre con el pico- mejor date prisa – finalizo Harry antes de que el ave desapareciera de la misma forma en que apareció

-Y sabes exactamente a donde es? Pregunto Ginny

-Conocen el encantamiento _Fidelius_? ...- las once cabezas asintieron- bien, haré un trasladador y cuando lleguemos, leen lo que dice el pergamino, - Luna y Ron repartían trozos de pergamino doblado, ya saben, ... no lo hagan en vos alta, y sabremos a donde ir ... quiero saber si ... están seguros ... si hay un modo de hacerlos cambiar de opinión?

-Creí que ya habíamos discutido ese punto ...- dijo Michael

-Estamos contigo – aclaro Ana mientras Justina asentía con la cabeza

-Y con Hermione -dijo también Neville

-Bien ... – en ese momento, Fawkes volvió a reaparecer por, mientras Harry tomaba una rama del piso – están en camino, ... _Portus_! – todos tocaron la rama y un instante después habían desaparecido de Hosgmade ...

**Flash Back End**

-Y solo por que dices conocer la profecía, es por que has tenido el valor de venir aquí, tu solo?

Voldemort volvía a estar de pie, pero la batalla era mas de palabras pues ambos sabían lo que ocurriría si sus varitas se volvían a conectar como repetidamente había pasado hace un año

-No estoy solo ...- dijo con decisión Harry sin quitar su verde mirada de esos ojos rojos e inexpresivos

-Claro que no,-Voldemort rió - tus amigos y aurores pelean afuera, ...mi comité de bienvenida los atenderá bien

-No los subestimes ... Tom- ahora la sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Harry

-_Crucio_! ... aprenderás a respetarme ... _crucio_!

-Eres solo un asesino cobarde

-_Crucio_! ... tu solo eres un chiquillo

Un chiquillo al que siempre has temido Tom – Harry se ponía una ves mas en pie, aunque no podía evitar temblar por el dolor, pero no se lo iba a demostrar

-Crucio

-_Protego_!- Harry había tomado otra varita para defenderse, una varita que sabia era la de su madre, pero no la maneja bien, no le serviría para batirse en duelo con Voldemort

-Nunca le he temido a nada

-Claro que si, ... le temiste a la profecía, por que le temes a la muerte y esta noche morirás

-Jajajajajaja y quien me matara ... tu?- pregunto incrédulo

-No decía eso la profecía? ... no fue por eso por lo que te has dedicado a querer matarme?- ahora era Harry quien tenia la voz fría

-Y esta noche morirás. – guardo su varita y saco una espada- Por que no tendremos interrupciones ... de esta no escaparas

-No iré a ningún lado, esta noche la profecía culminara- Harry también guardo su varita y una espada de rubíes apareció frente a el

* * *

Hola, hola: 

XD Esto me ha salido por el dia de muertos a ver como queda . He dejado las notas para el final, así se forman su propia idea de este fic, plis háganmela saber, va a ser corto no mas de 3 capítulos aunque podrían salir mas (en un principio era un One Shot, pero no he podido resistirlo), se que será trágico, pero aun no se muy bien como, como siempre, ... depende de su respuesta para saber que pasa y si continuo(moraleja depende de los rr,). Por lo mismo no hay summary, pero he puesto ese dialogo que han visto y cuando la cosa este mas ... mas clara en mi cabeza lo subo, so .. se los debo ok! Xlo mismo me paso a disculpar si notan un retraso en mi otro fic de HP y en el de SM, Sorry pero ya saben cuando una ide se mente ...

Los que han leído HBP, se dieron cuenta de un par de detalles, no tiene spoilers (claros) solo he tomado un hechizo por aquí otro por allá, y no se que mas salga en fin, creo que es todo

Ha no, los personajes no me pertenecen pues **Harry Potter** y su mundo son solo de su creadora **J,K, Rowling **y los **derechos de la Warner**, por cierto faltan solo **16 **dias, **3**hrs y**58** min. (en estos momentos) PARA LA **4° PELICULA** ...hi no he podido resistirlo, **NO BUSCO BENEFICIO ALGUNO POR ESTO ES SOLO SIMPLE Y "SANA" DIVERSIÓN **

San Luis Potosí México 1/11/058:01 PM

LunaNis


	2. Cap 2 : Leave Me By You’re Side

Los RR, mandan asi q aqui esta la continuacion **

* * *

Capitulo 2 : Leave Me By You're Side**

Un grupo de magos adolescentes de los cuales no deberían pasar de los 17 años estaban completamente rodeados por un numeroso grupo de mortífagos, aunque sabían que los estarían esperando y sabían lo que encontrarían al llegar a ese lugar, conocían los riesgos. ... y si morían esa noche, no seria ocultos tras esa enorme estatua, esperando ese destino, si iban a morir seria peleando, así que se preparaban para salir.

-Ginny tu quédate aquí – dijo un chico pelirrojo, a la única chica que compartía con el su peculiar cabellera

-Estas loco, ocúpate de los mortífagos no de mi-la pequeña bruja desvió su mirada, sujeto fuertemente su varita y susurro para si misma- yo are lo mío

-Ejercito de Dumbledore listos?- pregunto Ron, a sus amigos, sabiendo su hermana ya no era una niña que necesitara su protección, en realidad el sabia que nunca la había necesitado

... Sin Harry presente y con las habilidades estratégicos de Ron los demás le seguían

-LISTOS ! – Respondieron al mismo tiempo los adolescentes, con la intención de fundirse valor ante lo que les esperaba

Todos comenzaron a salir de la protección que les brindaba una vieja estatua, defendiéndose y lanzando hechizos para defenderse

-Suerte, amigos – dijo una ves mas en un susurro la pelirroja, a lo lejos varios magos llegaban por el mismo lugar por donde el ED, se había aparecido - Llego la ayuda- dijo la pelirroja aun oculta en la estatua, de entre los magos que acababan de llegar pudo ver al resto de su familia en pleno, "seguramente su madre no quiso aguardar"; liderados por el director de su colegio y acompañados por un numeroso grupo de aurores, eso la tranquilizaba sabia que sus amigos estarían bien, ahora ambos bandos estaban mas parejos

Ahora podía centrar su concentración en lo que le preocupaba en ese momento, ... su vista se perdía en las sombras de la enorme mansión por la que su amigo entro, donde seguramente estaba Hermione y el, ... así que tomo aire, y se preparo para salir con rumbo al edificio.

----------------------------------

En una fría habitación iluminada solamente por las llamas de una chimenea, dos de los magos mas famosos y poderosos se miraban a los ojos, las varitas guardadas y cada uno empuñando una espada, uno, el mayor de ambos de mirada inyectada en sangre, con la espada en alto listo para el duelo; el otro, el mas joven de verde mirada con su espada abajo, mostrando talvez inexperiencia o esperando a que su enemigo comience el duelo, acompañados por una enorme serpiente que desde un rincón los observa a ambos con sus ojos amarillos siendo posiblemente el único testigo de una batalla que fue escrita por las estrellas donde el resultado aun es incierto ...

-Ja ja ja – la fría carcajada del mago oscuro elimino el silencio que reinaba en la habitación– Potter ... tienes tu propia espada,- dijo al parecer sin sorprenderse ante el hecho de que su contrincante tuviera una espada, que por la forma en que la sostenía le era imposible verla en plenitud, aunque había borrado toda la existencia de sonrisa en su rostro- pero estas perdido, ... esta espada- Voldemort blandía en su mano derecha una espada, que si Harry no se equivocaba era muy parecida a la que el tenia, solo que las joyas que la adornaban eran verdes esmeraldas y el mango era decorado por una serpiente- esta espada le perteneció a Salazar Slytherin ... hecha por el mismo merlín de un material extinto que la hace indestructible, Potter, esta espada atravesó la piel de muchos dragones, no tendrás oportunidad

-La espada no hace al espadachín ... la pregunta es si sabes usarla? O solo modelarla? – pregunto con ironía sin moverse ni, levantar su espada

-Eso lo averiguaras cuando te quite de mi camino de una ves por todas. ... – una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro- pero si te queda alguna duda, pregúntasela a tu padre cuando lo encuentres en el infierno el sabe lo que se siente ser atravesado por la espada de Salazar Slytherin ...

Voldemort se acerco a Harry y dirigió la espada a su corazón, Harry que hasta ese momento tenia su espada abajo, ... ocultándola a la vista de su enemigo la levanto para defenderse, evitando que Voldemort cumpliera su objetivo ...

----------------------------------

Nadie dijo que tratar de llegar a la mansión seria fácil, Ginevra Weasley tuvo que evitar muchas maldiciones y defenderse de un par de mortífagos antes de llegar a la enorme puerta de lo que parecía ser la entrada principal, finalmente con un par de cortadas que se hizo al rodar por el pedroso piso al evitar la ultima _Cruciatus_ y lanzarle un _Petrificus_ al mortífago, volteo la mirada a la batalla a pesar de las criaturas que llegaron a apoyar a los mortífagos, los aurores y sus amigos, se mantenían ... deseando que nada les ocurriese, decidió internarse en la penumbra de la mansión.

A falta de luna la oscuridad no dejaba ver con claridad el lugar en el que estaba, sin embargo decidió no ayudarse con la varita, no sabia si habría mas mortífagos dentro del lugar, ... y prefería no arriesgarse, de hecho no debería de estar en ese lugar, por primera ves en silencio concordó con su hermano cuando le dijo "_no debiste haber venido_" antes de llegar a los terrenos enemigos, pero ya estaba ahí y no había marcha atrás, se había arriesgado, ... y valdría la pena solo por saber la verdad

Había atravesado lo que parecía ser el recibidor, se encontraba frente a una trifurcación que dividía a dos pasillos, escogió el de la derecha, ... había muchas puertas y al final del pasillo unas escaleras, comenzó a subirlas algo dentro de ella le decía que debía subirlas .. a la mitad de su recorrido, encontró que de una de las puertas salía una pequeña franja de luz, probablemente de alguna antorcha, se acerco ... en silencio trato de descubrir que habría al otro lado, pensaba que podría estar Hermione o incluso Voldemort, ... talvez Harry, o simplemente serian mortífagos, ... o el, ... no se arriesgaría a menos de que fuera necesario. Y entonces una vos llego a sus oídos no se había equivocado al intuir que debía entrar a la mansión

----------------------------------

El sonido que producía el constante chocar de las espadas era lo único que se hoyo en esa habitación durante un tiempo después de los cuales ambos contendientes tomaron un descanso, ... Harry comenzaba a parecer cansado y ... Voldemort ... Voldemort estaba definitivamente sorprendido, por lo que Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que desconcertó mas a su enemigo

-Esa espada. ...-Voldemort parecía reconocer por fin la espada que su enemigo blandía- .. claro Dumbledore debió dártela ...

-Dices que esta espada es la de Godric Gryffindor?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro- ... Voldemort creí que sabias que nadie puede tocar las armas de los fundadores ... a menos de que sea su descendiente directo, ... no fue uno de esos hechizos que Merlín les puso?

-Entonces como es posible, que tu espada no se haya roto al enfrentarse a la mía? ...-pregunto desconcertadamente, pues el no conocía armas mas poderosas que ese regalo de Merlín

En el rostro de Harry se dibujo una sonrisa

-Espera un momento, tu ya has blandido la espada de Gryffindor, en tu segundo año en Hogwarts y mataste a mi basilisco –agrego con desprecio recordando lo que Malfoy padre le había dicho alguna ves después de que recuperara su cuerpo

-Y esta noche otra serpiente morirá,- Harry había alzado la espada dejándola a la vista, y por primera vez Voldemort vio los rubíes rojos que la adornaban, ... era sin duda la espada de Godric Gryffindor

-Entonces,- Voldemort parecía analizar sus palabras- ... Potter eres descendiente del imbecil de Godric, ... ja ja ja, y crees que por eso lograras vencerme

-No, - Harry no parecía sorprendido por la ironía de su enemigo, aunque la frialdad se apodero de su mirada - esta noche te venceré, ... por que tu así lo decidiste Tom ...

Una estocada de Voldemort se dirigió al estomago de Harry pero a este solo le vasto girarse, para evitar una herida mortal, pero sin librarse de una herida en su costado derecho, que a pesar de no ser profunda, era dibujada por una línea de sangre. Harry respondió atacando directamente a Voldemort a su pecho pero este también giro logrando solamente que Harry pudiera hundir su espada en su brazo rozando el hueso y profiriendo un grito de dolor de Voldemort

-Maldito seas ...

-Te estas desesperando Voldemort – la sonrisa volvía a aparecer en el rostro de Harry

El no respondió y solo se limito a mirarle a los ojos, tratando de establecer una conexión, pero no pudo, ... solo había conocido a dos personas expertas para cerrar sus mentes, una era un anciano y la otra un traidor, .. pero ambos habían instruido bien a su pupilo. El sudor surcaba sus rostros como gotas de sangre, pero la conexión visual no terminaba

----------------------------------

El silencio al otro lado de la habitación regreso, pero lo que se dijo y la voz que lo hizo le indico que era la correcta, después de escuchar unos pasos alejarse y una puerta cerrarse, se decidió a entrar, con cuidado y empuñando fuertemente la varita en su mano derecha abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación.

No se había equivocado, la habitación era alumbrada por una solitaria antorcha colocada en una esquina de la habitación, la luz le dejo ver tres puertas, aparte de la que uso para entrar, por alguna de ellas habría salido el mortífago que momentos antes había escuchado, la poca luz dejaba en penumbras unas esquinas, pero le dejaba ver que no había muebles en el lugar, ... su mirada se centro en un punto cercano a una de las puertas, en el piso yacía Malfoy atado e inconsciente, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando de una de las esquinas un rayo rojo se dirigió a ella, ... lo evadió por centímetros pero tuvo que rodar por el suelo y se lastimo un tobillo lo que le impedía levantarse con rapidez, optando por quedarse en esa posición, mientras veía la esquina que ocultaba a su enemigo, seguramente el mortífago que había escuchado momentos antes, ...no había dejado la habitación, ... la estaba esperando ...

----------------------------------

Harry sentía que el dolor de cabeza volvía a inundarlo, estaba costándole demasiado trabajo mantener cerrada su mente y si hablaba para distraer a Voldemort perdería la concentración ... pero por que querer entrar en su mente? ... que buscaba? ... la profecía? ... entonces Voldemort desistió y hablo en pársel, Harry solo alcanzo a escuchar que decía "_ahora_" pero lo demás fue inaudible, debido a que lo susurro, pero sin duda Harry sabia a quien le había dado indicaciones, pues Nagini desapareció por una puerta que estaba detrás de Voldemort y entonces se dirigió a el

-Por lo visto has superado a tus maestros en las artes de la mente, ... no he podido acceder para conocer la profecía ... pero hay otros métodos ...

-Como el que usaste con Snape? ... – ahora era el rostro de Voldemort el que emitió una sonrisa- no te sirvió mucho, tengo entendido que jamás le sacaste información

-Tu tienes una debilidad que ese asqueroso traidor no tenia ... amor

-El amor es ... parece lo que me ha salvado de morir, desde que tu lo has intentado –dijo Harry con rencor al recordar a sus seres queridos

-Es cierto ..-admitió- pero era el amor de otras personas a ti, yo hablo del amor que tu tienes hacia ...cierta persona

Por primera ves desde que Harry se encontraba en esa habitación frente a su peor enemigo, el terror se dibujo en su rostro, y entonces la ira se apodero de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, detalle que no paso desapercibido por su enemigo, Harry se recrimino mentalmente por ser tan impulsivo, ahora Voldemort lo sabia, ahora conocía su mayor secreto

Una ves mas las espadas se encontraron, eliminando el silencio que se había producido en la habitación tras las ultimas palabras de Voldemort, Harry retrocedía dos pasos por cada paso que Voldemort avanzaba sin duda esas palabras le habían afectado, y Voldemort lo sabia, ... sonrió al momento que la espada de Gryffindor toco el suelo, liberada del mando de su manejador y empuñando la espada de verdes esmeraldas la dirigió una ves mas al corazón de su enemigo pero en el ultimo instante cambio su dirección a su costado derecho,... profundizando la herida que ya tenia

_Sin duda quiere saber la profecía_ ,- pensó Harry mientras estaba de rodillas por el dolor producido por el ultimo corte de Voldemort, el sabia que de haber querido ya le hubiese atravesado el corazón ... su mirada se encontró con la espada que había caído al piso, la tomo y se puso de pie

_-Crucio_!- Voldemort había sacado su varita y Harry termino una ves mas en el piso, - Crucio, Crucio, Crucio, ...

Harry recibió dos veces mas la maldición prohibida aun estando en el piso, el sabia que no lo mataría hasta conseguir la profecía después de todo, se había convertido en su obsesión desde que la escucho por primera ves de labios del que una vez fuera su profesor de pociones, pero al no quererse ver derrotado trato de canalizar ese dolor, cosa que le costaba demasiado trabajo, nunca había recibido tantos crucios seguidos, su record según recordaba era de tres, el dolor producido por la maldición, se sumaba al dolor de su cabeza y al corte real que tenia en su costado derecho, se sintió desmayar cuando escucho que Voldemort decía algo en pársel y se obligo a si mismo a abrir los ojos e intentar ponerse de pie una ves mas

-... _y la invitada de honor se hace presente_

Como pudo Harry levanto la mirada y cerca de la puerta rodeada por Nagini se encontraba Hermione en el piso en un estado inconsciente, justo como la vio hace un par de días cuando esos mortífagos se la llevaron, solo que a diferencia de ese día, su túnica estaba rota y su cabello mas enmarañado de lo que el recordaba ... lucia pálida, parecía ... Harry se obligo a eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente, ella estaba bien, tenia que estarlo

-_Enérvate_- Voldemort apunto con su varita el cuerpo de Hermione y esta despertó, ... parecía adolorida sus movimientos eran ... lentos y temerosos. No se había percatado de la presencia de Harry aunque el se dio cuenta que miro a ambos lados de Voldemort que se encontraba frente a ella, en busca de algo, ella pareció tomar valor y entonces le volvió a mirar pero ya no había temor en su mirada, si no determinación

-_Crucio!_ – la maldición lanzada por Voldemort no toco ahora a Harry, sin embargo sintió como si diez crucios le hubiesen dado a el– no me mires así, .. sangre sucia, _crucio_!- Hermione dejo de gritar había perdido el conocimiento una ves mas

----------------------------------

De entre las sombras un mortífago se dejaba ver mientras se deshacía de su mascara y su capucha, liberando una cabellera larga y rubia unos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo la miraban ...

Expelliarmus ... -su varita salió en dirección a su enemigo que la tomo -Pero miren que tenemos aquí, la pequeña Weasley, ... no crees que estas demasiado lejos de tu jardín de niños

... _a quien le dices pequeña?_ .. pensaba Ginny totalmente enojada pero encarando a su enemigo

Que sucede Weasley? Te has quedado sin habla ... mande a Draco por ti,-decía mientras miraba a su hijo atado e inconsciente- es un inepto, el debía traerte para darte tu merecido, pero fallo, aunque debo de tener suerte, has venido por ti misma ...

Bien, parece que no piensas decir nada, ... _Levicorpus_! – Ginny levito unos centímetros del piso, y fue acercada a una de las paredes, por un momento pensó decirle a Malfoy que la soltara, pero no iba a rogar, a el menos que a nadie. Malfoy sonrió, eso seria muy fácil y lo disfrutaría, esa escoria pagaría por la vergüenza que paso ante Voldemort a causa de ella- _Barda Incárcero_! – la pared que tenia en su espalda pareció cobrar vida y la sujeto de las muñecas y los pies, inmovilizándola, por primera ves Ginny tuvo miedo, pero no se lo demostraría, aunque ella era realista, estaba atada de pies y manos y no tenia su varita, si ... tenia miedo, pero no por ella ...

----------------------------------

Voldemort había perdido de vista a su contrincante, estaba demasiado concentrado en el trato de "su invitada" que no se percato del momento en que Harry logro ponerse de pie utilizando como apoyo su espada, pero de haberlo hecho se abría percatado de que entro en una especie de trance y un aura roja lo rodeaba completamente

-Ja ja, la sangre sucia no aguanto nada, aunque me sorprende que siga con vida, ... pues mis mortífagos le han dado el trato especial, el que solo reciben mis invitados de honor ... Enérvate!

Apunto una ves mas a Hermione que en esta ocasión parecía no poder volver a un estado conciente, parecía aun mas débil, con la mirada perdida, como sumida en su propio dolor

-Y ahora me dirás el contenido de la profecía o en esta ocasión le lanzare la maldición asesina Potter- al escuchar el apellido, que era lo único entendible para ella pues Voldemort hablaba en pársel, Hermione busco con la mirada y se encontró a Harry – Cru...

Voldemort no termino de pronunciar la maldición por que sorpresivamente sintió un aura mágica muy poderosa y tuvo que dar media vuelta exactamente a tiempo de evitar que la espada de rojos rubíes le partiera en dos la cabeza, pero Harry desapareció al instante

-Ha .. Harry- dijo Hermione en un susurro cuando el apareció entre ella y Voldemort dándole la espalda y lanzando una nueva estocada a Voldemort que una ves mas con dificultad se defendió con ayuda de su espada, pero ahora era el quien retrocedía dos pasos por cada paso que Harry avanzaba, para alejarlo de Hermione

-Te dije que si la tocabas ...

-Pero no la he tocado Potter, no soy tu padre para ensuciarme las manos al tocar a una sangre sucia, aunque claro no puedo decir lo mismo de mis mortífagos, a ellos les gusta divertirse ...

-_Crucio_!

Ahora fue Harry quien saco su varita, pudo encontrar un doble sentido en las palabras de Voldemort al mencionar en esta ocasión a sus padres...

Voldemort cayo de rodillas una ves mas pero se levanto al instante, por segunda ocasión las palabras cesaron y la conexión visual se estableció ... aunque era ahora Harry quien buscaba respuestas en la mente de su enemigo ...

**Flash Back**

...En su mano derecha sostenía una espada por la que corría un hilo de sangre que dejaba un rastro tras sus pasos, subía por unas escaleras y doblaba a la derecha, ... frente a el dos puertas, ...una al lado derecho y la otra al izquierdo .. la primera abierta dejaba ver una amplia cama y un tocador al lado de una ventana, que parecía cubierta de negro por la oscuridad que había afuera, la segunda cerrada, camino dos pasos ... limpio la espada con su túnica y la guardo bajo esta para tomar su varita ...

----------------------------------

...Se encontraba en un pub, mal oliente y sucio ...en una esquina, cubierto por la oscuridad y rodeado de cuatro encapuchados, estaba furioso y sus acompañantes lo sabían, por lo que el silencio reinaba ... silencio que fue roto por unas voces y carcajadas, cuatro adolescentes acababan de entrar y se dirigían a la barra

-Ho vamos, no es la primera ves que venimos aquí Wortmail – decía entre risas uno de cabello negro y largo que iba al frente

-Pero ...-

-Hay que festejar que les ganamos a esos arrastrados de Slytherin ...-agrego otro de desordenada cabellera negra que furtivamente observaba a la puerta del local- esta fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor se recordara por siglos

-Además si vamos a las tres escobas madame Rosmerta nos delatara con Dumbledore – agrego un castaño que le recordaba a Greyback de algún modo

-Lo que Peter quiere es verla ...- el chico que no había apartado su mirada de la puerta volvió a la conversación - Padfot no sabias que es su novia?- pregunto totalmente serio pero enseguida tres de ellos estallaron en carcajadas excepto el ofendido que se defendió entre las risas de sus compañeros

-Claro que no James

-Ja ja ja, los espero afuera con las chicas- dijo aun en risas el de desordenada cabellera

-Mas bien, con Lily, por que no olvides que Alice viene acompañada- agrego el castaño antes de que su compañero saliera del lugar mientras los demás pedían las bebidas

-Si claro - respondió el levantando la mano en señal de que lo había escuchado pero sin voltear la vista atrás

El escucharlos tan felices hacia que su humor empeorara, mas al descubrir que eran unos odiosos Gryffindor que se habían escapado del colegio para festejar la victoria contra Slytherin ... y Dumbledore no lo sabia, ... , una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro y sus acompañantes lo habían notado, había encontrado su venganza perfecta, le daría una lección a ese anciano ... se puso de pie y salió del pub detrás de los tres estudiantes seguido por los cuatro encapuchados

----------------------------------

-Noticias dices?- pregunto mientras le daba una caricia a su querida serpiente

-Si, - un encapuchado de mascara blanca que estaba arrodillado frente a el le respondía -estaba en Hosgmade como usted me lo ordeno para pedir el trabajo de DCAO en Hogwarts, llovía así que decidí alojarme en el local mas cercano, un pub llamado cabeza de puerco, cuando vi a Dumbledore entrar algo que se me hizo extremadamente extraño ... y cuando el barman se distrajo, subí por las escaleras que Dumbledore había tomado ... de una puerta cerrada salía una extraña vos ...

-Continua o retírate- ni siquiera estaba interesado en escucharlo, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer

-Era una adivina que al parecer también quería trabajo en el colegio, ... – se explicaba el encapuchado- Trelawney Sibyll, parecía en estado de transe ...

-Trelawney,...- ese nombre le sonaba pero de donde?- Trelawney ... Cassandra Trelawney?

-Al parecer se trata de una tatara nieta

-Y por que me habría de importar la profecía? – en realidad no le importaba ... no le importo asta que la escucho

_El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca ... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes ..._

----------------------------------

...Su vista se concentro en los estudiantes ... eran cinco magos y dos chicas que estaban de espaldas, cerca de Honey dukes una pelirroja y otra morena parecían de sexto o séptimo año, seria fácil

-Uno de ellos es primo mío -dijo una de los encapuchados que lo acompañaban

-Abogas por el?- pregunto con sarcasmo

-Claro que no ... es una vergüenza para los Black, pido ...que me lo deje a mi

-Lo que quieras ... solo háganlos sufrir y que no queden vivos ... – ordeno y los encapuchados se adelantaron sacando sus varitas

La mujer que había hablado dirigió el primer rayo rojo al chico de cabello negro y largo que estaba de espaldas, pero gracias al de cabellos castaño el rayo no le dio ... los estudiantes sacaron sus varitas y los chicos se pusieron delante de las chicas para protegerlas

-Primo, primo ...- dijo la encapuchada con una sonrisa

-Bella, a que debo el gusto de tu visita? ... no pensé que me extrañaras

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, ... discusión que paso a segundo plano cuando se topo con el par de ojos mas hermosos que jamás vio ... unos ojos verde esmeralda

----------------------------------

..._-A Harry no!A Harry no! __Por favor … haré cualquier cosa …_

_-A un lado ... hazte a un lado, muchacha..._

----------------------------------

...Creo que subestimaron a esos Gryffindor, .. como es posible que les hayan ganado?

-Fue culpa de Dumbledore que llego ...- Trataba de disculparse la Mortifaga

-Dumbledore, Dumbledore ... primero el rechazo para el puesto de profesor de DCAO y luego su interrupción, ...- tendrás que buscar un mejor pretexto ...

----------------------------------

...El ministro de magia hizo la fiesta del año, en donde la elite de la comunidad mágica estuvo presente, un lugar ideal para reclutar seguidores, ... en el lugar estaban los Lovegood, los Malfoy, los Potter, los Black, Los Lestrange, los Crounch... increíble pero cierto, los Weasley e incluso los Prewett, ... y ella, ella también, la pelirroja de verde mirada, acompañada por un Potter

----

-Poder y grandeza por sobre los sangre sucia y los muggles, ... será un mundo mejor, donde solo los puros reinaran

-Con permiso, volveré a la fiesta, ...

-Lo que te ofrezco es único-le dijo mientras le bloqueaba el paso, a esos ojos verdes ..

-Mire no lo conozco, y no me agradaría hacerlo así que si me permite ...-trato de alejarse de el lugar pero una mano sobre su brazo lo impidió - no me toque! -Lily había sacado la varita y apuntaba a Voldemort con ella, pero al mismo tiempo tres magos la sacaban y la apuntaban a ella

Que creen que hacen? Bajen sus varitas, me disculpo ... si la incomode, -la chica tenia carácter y eso le agradaba aun mas pero decidió hacerse a un lado mientras la ve regresar a la compañía del joven Potter

----------------------------------

Dentro de esa casa están los Potter, los puede escuchar mientras se acerca a la puerta

_-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡es el¡vete¡corre! Yo lo detendré _

...Frente a mi esta ese Auror insolente, por fin le haré pagar por todo levanta la espada y ...

**Flash Back End**

Harry no lo soporta mas, al imaginarse lo que sigue rompe la conexión

Voldemort parece sorprendido, al principio el mismo le había abierto su mente para manipularlo, pero perdió el control y ese Potter había visto mas de lo que quería

Harry aun parece en estado de shock, ... no podía creer lo que había visto ... se trataba de una especie de manipulación ... era totalmente ilógico ... era imposible o eso era lo que el quería creer

----------------------------------

Ginny esperaba que Malfoy comenzara, mientras pensaba realmente en lo que había hecho, ... se decía mentalmente una y otra ves que no debió haber ido, pero deseaba no morir antes de averiguar la verdad, por que su corazón aun albergaba esperanza, ... aun quería albergar esperanza ...

Malfoy levanto la varita pero no la apunto a ella, la dirigió a su hijo _Finite Incantatem_!.- las cuerdas que aprisionaban a Draco desaparecen mientras aun inconsciente, Malfoy lo coloca de pie, con ayuda del hechizo _Levicorpus_, aunque no lo pronuncia.

Ginny, mira todo en silencio, se pregunta que tiene Malfoy en mente, pero tiene la plena seguridad de que no le agradara nada

_Enérvate_!.- Malfoy hijo habré los ojos lentamente, mientras mira a Ginevra Weasley aprisionada contra la pared ...

* * *

Hola. Decidí poner a Ginny ... ella tiene su propia historia, y lamento si la hice parecer ... mmm ... cobarde? Ella es toda una Gryffindor ok! ... aunque si tiene miedo, pero no por ella ...

Este Flash Back esta totalmente revuelto por que son fragmentos que Harry vio en la mente de Voldemort, pero si se entiende no? Si no ya saben : dudas, comentarios Howlers!.. buenos y malos en los rr. Hasta la próxima

LunaNis


	3. Cap 3 : Even In Death Our Love Goes On

Dedicado a :

**cecy09**

**Uchiha Ezy**

Gracias por seguir mi historia

**Capitulo 3 : Even in death our love goes on**

-... Y tu Hermione ya sabes que vas a hacer?- preguntaba una chica pelirroja a otra castaña mientras una rubia se les unía en el gran hall

-A decir verdad continuo indecisa- respondió la castaña, después de saludar con un movimiento de cabeza a la rubia

-Ron hará las pruebas con Harry para la academia de Aurología – decía la pelirroja, que por algún motivo parecía triste

-Además quiere jugar para los Chuddley Cannons – comento por primera ves la rubia de mirada soñadora

-Bueno eso no es novedad,- la pelirroja parecía sonreír por primera ves cosa que les alegro la cara a sus acompañantes- quiere jugar para ese equipo desde que nació (risa colectiva)

-Y ustedes ya pensaron que harán cuando salgan del colegio? Solo les queda un año – quiso saber Hermione mientras salían del castillo, la pregunta volvió a ensombrecer el rostro de la pelirroja, pero la castaña no titubeo y busco la mirada de la pelirroja

-Yo , ni siquiera estoy segura de terminar el colegio ...- respondió la pelirroja con la vista perdida en el verde pasto

-Claro que lo harás, - dijo inmediatamente la castaña deteniendo el paso y obligando a la pelirroja a levantar la vista -no hay ninguna regla que te impida hacerlo, además el profesor Dumbledore ya te dio su apoyo- finalizo reanudando su marcha rumbo al lago ...

-Hermione tiene razón Ginny ... –corroboro la rubia

-Pues siempre he pensado en ser Auror,-agrego de mejor humor la pelirroja al saber que sus amigas la apoyaban- desde pequeña, siempre me llamo la atención

-Creo que serás excelente – dijo la castaña

-Yo trabajare en la revista de papá-agrego rápidamente la rubia- y mi primera historia será del Blibbering Humdinger , dicen que lo han visto en el África

-Luna el Blibbler no existe- sentenciaba la castaña, mientras a lo lejos, a la orilla del lago se distinguían a un par de chicos uno pelirrojo y otro moreno que las miraban acercarse

La pelirroja sonreía, al escuchar discutir a sus amigas, cada una tenia su punto de vista y hacia demasiado tiempo que respetaban sus ideas, pero siempre que le querían robar una sonrisa, volvían a discutir, y ella sonreía, pero no por que sus dos amigas discutieran, ... si no por la gran actuación que hacían solo por alegrarla y ella no las defraudaba

-El que tu tengas una mente tan cerrada no quiere decir que los demás también la tengan- se defendía la rubia, mientras la pelirroja y la castaña se detenían con la mirada fija al bosque

-...

-Y además hay muchos testimonios de ...

-Regresen al castillo ... den la alerta- decía la castaña perdiendo color y mirando en dirección al bosque o estaba alucinando o acababa de ver a un par de mortífagos entre los árboles

-Yo no me iré- agrego rápidamente la pelirroja

-Yo tampoco – sentencio la rubia

-Necesitaremos ayuda, ... por favor ... regresen – finalizo la castaña sacando la varita y corriendo a resguardarse en una estatua que estaba cerca

-Por favor Luna – dijo la pelirroja sacando su varita

-Estas loca Ginny? ... ve tu ...

– Regresen al castillo! –había escuchado gritar al moreno mientras el y su hermano se resguardaban en un árbol– por favor REGRESEN!

-Sabes que no iré y como dijo Hermione, .. –los mortífagos ya no se ocultaban eran como una docena -necesitaremos ayuda- finalizo mientras se acercaba a donde se había resguardado la castaña

-Maldición- Alcanzo a escuchar decir la rubia antes de salir con dirección al castillo

-Que rayos haces aquí? _Filipendo_! – pregunto mientras derribaba a un mortífago que se acercaba a los chicos

-Luna fue por ayuda .._Stupefy_!- respondió la pelirroja dándole a otro mortífago

-Pero ...-la castaña no pudo terminar, dos mortífagos a su espalda habían caído y tres mas se acercaban ...-Expelliarmus!- apunto a uno de ellos que evadió con facilidad el hechizo

_-Crucio_! – la maldición dio en la estatua, las chicas habían rodado en el piso separándose para evitarla, la pelirroja apuntaba al mortífago que había lanzado la maldición

_- Esa vos _Ginny cambio su blanco en el ultimo momento_- Depulso_!- la pelirroja lanzo el hechizo a uno de los mortífagos sin fallar

-Maldita, - dijo la vos de una mujer oculta tras la mascara blanca, se había enfurecido al ver al mortífago volar dos metros de donde estaban

-Bellatrix –dijo la castaña en vos baja ...

_-Crucio_! –respondió la Mortifaga, ... al mismo tiempo tres rayos rojos se dirigían a la pelirroja, segundos después la castaña estaba en el piso

-Hermione!

-Ya me vengare de ti, ... _Desmaius_!

La Mortifaga había dado en el blanco y ahora castaña y pelirroja yacían en el piso inconscientes

**Flash Back End**

Las muñecas y los pies comenzaban a sangrarle, había descubierto que mientras mas luchaba para liberarse mas fuerte era aprisionada ... pero ya no luchaba, solamente veía la frialdad de un par de ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada, eran unos ojos fríos, ... sin vida y entonces dentro de ella la esperanza renacía

----------------------------------

Harry había escuchado antes a sus padres, cuando se enfrentaron a Voldemort la noche en que los asesino, pero ahora había visto a su madre, desde los ojos de esa maldita serpiente mientras le rogaba por la vida de el. ...no estaba seguro de si era odio, lo que se acrecentaba en su interior, o si era lastima. Lo que acababa de ver, pudo ser verdad, o no, pudo ser mentira con fragmentos de verdad, las imágenes de su madre concordaban con el recuerdo y las voces que antes había escuchado ... pero se negaba a creer que ese ser frente a el pudiera sentir, a su modo, si, pero sentir, ... y no por cualquier persona, si no sentir por aquella que le había dado la vida, por aquella que había entregado su vida por el, ...

Trampa o no, no debía bajar la guardia, no ahora, esto tenia que acabar ya, y se tenia que asegurar de que Hermione saliera bien esta noche, que nada le pasaría, ella era su prioridad lo demás, ... lo demás solo era el pasado

Voldemort sin embargo, estaba sorprendido, el despliegue de magia que el chico había hecho, había eliminado por completo todas sus barreras mentales, y a pesar de que estaba seguro vio solo fragmentos, también estaba seguro de que eran los fragmentos mas íntimos, los que mas ocultaba, ... lo que se preguntaba ahora era, como utilizar esto a su favor

Nagini rompió el silencio que inundaba la habitación con una vos siseaste, pedía ordenes por que su prisionera recobraba fuerza y luchaba por levantarse

-_No permitas que haga ningún movimiento, si lo hace mátala ...-_ indicaba el mago oscuro

-_Si la tocas morirás_ – agrego en el mismo lenguaje el chico de verde mirada

-_Te importa demasiado ... no Potter?_ – pregunto Voldemort sonriente y aun hablando en pársel

-Ha ... Harry? - la castaña trataba de hablar a pesar de que el cuerpo le dolía y prácticamente no podía ni moverse

-Todo saldrá bien, tranquila – dijo el ojiverde

-_Podrías asegurarte de que ella viva, ... _–Voldemort seguía hablando en pársel- _si te unieras a mi ... no es la primera ves que te lo propongo_

-_Pero si la segunda que te rechazo_- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-_Tu madre también me rechazo_- agrego sabiendo que su oponente sabia exactamente a que se refería- _y mira como termino_

Harry no dijo nada mientras las imágenes regresaban a su mente, simplemente sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro, ... y segundos después trataba de atravesar a su enemigo con el filo de su espada

Voldemort se defendió con rapidez, pero con dificultad, ... era su imaginación o en cada momento le era mas difícil enfrentarse a su oponente ... era como si mejorara en cada estocada, cada ves que las espadas se encontraban, ... parecía que no necesitaba de Oclumancia para ocultar sus próximos movimientos, a cada cual su oponente se adelantaba ... aprendía

-_Juntos seriamos invencibles poder_ ...

-_Y grandeza por sobre los sangre sucia y los muggles ...-_completo el ojiverde- _no te sabes otro discurso?_- pregunto con una sonrisa, su enemigo se veía débil

-_Nadie nos vencería, ... es tu ultima oportunidad_ –advertía mientras el chocar de las espadas acompañaba la conversación en pársel

-_O la tuya? ..._-Harry tuvo que dar media vuelta para evitar un nuevo corte ahora en su costado izquierdo- "_Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras sigua el otro con vida"_ ... _y lo sabes_

-_Que es eso?-_ las ultimas palabras del ojiverde detuvo momentáneamente el duelo- _otro fragmento de la profecía? _–agrego mientras intentaba atravesar el pecho del ojiverde

-_Por que no comienzas a unir los fragmentos . ... ._.- dijo Harry al defenderse de la estocada de Voldemort

-_Tendrás todo lo que quieras..._

Una aura roja rodeaba al ojiverde -_Todo lo que he querido me lo has arrebatado, ...-_ahora era el quien atacaba, logrando hacer un corte en el rostro de Voldemort - _pero eso termina esta noche ..._

_Si esa es tu ultima decisión ... lo lamentaras, es cierto solo uno de los dos vivirá ..._ - Voldemort bajaba su espada mientras cerraba los ojos por un instante, después una aura verde lo rodeaba Harry sabia que Voldemort no había estado usando todo su poder, ahora la verdadera batalla comenzaba

----------------------------------

Draco Malfoy ahora se encontraba de pie, mirando a la pelirroja ... levanto la varita

-Draco! –grito la pelirroja cerrando lo ojos, adivinando lo que le esperaba

-_Crucio_! – el crujir de la roca rompiéndose se escucho en esa habitación por un instante

-Eres un imbécil -decía Lucius - te he ordenado lanzarle la maldición a ella no a la pared – Draco Malfoy estaba de rodillas sujetando su cabeza y negando en silencio, la varita había rodado a unos centímetros de el

Ginny ahora tenia la mano derecha libre, ... la maldición lanzada por el menor de los Malfoy dio muy cerca de donde estaba sujeta liberándola

-Bajo la Imperius- reflexiono la pelirroja - así lo habías estado haciendo? –le pregunto a Lucius

-Eso no te importa- decía Malfoy mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja con la varita en alto

-El jamás se habría unido a ustedes por su propia voluntad – sentenciaba la pelirroja sin temor

-Lo habría hecho, ...

-Claro que no ...-lo interrumpió- los odia, el te desprecia

-Soy su padre

-Para el no eres mas que un mortífago mas, ... un lame botas, un sirviente de Voldemort ... un asesino

-_Crucio_!

-No!

-Agggg!

En esta ocasión la maldición dio en la pelirroja pero en su hombro izquierdo aun sujeto debido a que Draco se abalanzo sobre su padre impidiendo que cumpliera su objetivo, el grito de dolor de Ginny inundo la habitación

Malfoy tomo a su hijo y le dio una patada en el estomago, que lo volvió a poner de rodillas pero ahora debido al dolor y falta de aire causados por el golpe

-Eres una escoria, ... no mereces todo lo que he hecho por ti

-Mataste a mi madre, no eres mas que un asesino – dijo el joven rubio con odio en la mirada

-_Crucio!- _fue la respuesta de Malfoy

-Draco!- gritaba la pelirroja mientras veía al rubio retorcerse en el piso a causa del dolor provocado por la maldición

-Ella se unió al viejo- agrego Malfoy mirando a su hijo tendido en el piso- me traiciono

-Quería ...ev..itar que me volv...iera co..mo tu –decía con dificultad pero lleno de odio

-Y lo logro- lo escupió- ahora la acompañaras ...

----------------------------------

La serpiente había dejado de ser el único testigo de la batalla, unos ojos castaños acompañaban ahora la amarilla mirada, en silencio, ... en una esquina, como si siquiera estuvieran en la misma habitación

Relucientes y momentáneas chispas aparecían al encontrarse las espadas, hermanas de nacimiento ... enemigas por el destino, los movimientos de ambos duelistas eran rápidos, e incluso mas certeros que antes ... ambos lucían mas cansados y sus cuerpos desprendían líneas de sangre que se derramaba a cada instante, pero ninguno titubeaba, se protegían y atacaban con la misma fuerza

Voldemort podía asegurar que su contrincante le igualaba en todos los sentidos, pero ... como era eso posible si solo era un chico de 17 años, cuando a el le tomo años de entrenamiento, .. de conocimiento ..._ "El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca ... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes ..." –_la profecía _– "Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras sigua el otro con vida_ ..." la respuesta estaba en esa maldita profecía – _cual es la profecía?_

_-No lo ves_,-agrego el ojiverde también en pársel - _nosotros estamos aquí, por que todo fue planeado ... todo, ... no conoces la profecía por que Dumbledore no quiso que la escucharas toda, ... solo lo que el quería que supieras, ... lo que marcaría tu derrota esta noche_

_-Entonces tu también fuiste utilizado- _Dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, esperando hacer enfadar a su enemigo y que perdiera concentración, pero la sonrisa que apareció en el ojiverde no era lo que esperaba

_-Talvez ... pero cumpliré con esa profecía con todo el placer del mundo_

_-Dime el resto de la profecía, aquello que Dumbledore no quería que escuchara o matare a tu sangre sucia antes que a ti –_ sentencio

_-La profecía hablaba de dos chicos, cualquiera de los dos pudimos ser del que hablaba la profecía ... por que yo? –_ pregunto, no moriría o lo mataría sin averiguarlo

Voldemort no esperaba esa pregunta, era cierto, la profecía pudo hablar incluso del otro chico, ...

_-Talvez te equivocaste, y no soy yo el que pueda matarte, talvez se trate del otro chico _

_-Longbontom? –_pregunto si convicción_ -Me han dicho que no sirve para nada ..._

_-Las apariencias pueden engañar _– sentencio el ojiverde

_-Me quieres decir que era el y no tu el chico de la profecía?- _pregunto comenzando a perder la paciencia

-...

-_Crees haberte equivocado_?

-_Yo jamás me equivoco _– afirmo el mago oscuro

-_Dime, ... fue por que me considerabas tu igual, ..._ –y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro -_o por que mi mama te rechazo_?

-_Eso no tiene importancia, ...-_dijo desesperado, pero agrego sonriente- _tu asquerosa madre merecía morir_

Harry esperaba una respuesta así, por lo que no se inmuto -_Dumbledore tiene la teoría de que me escogiste a mi por que me consideraste tu igual, ni tu ni yo somos magos de sangre pura, ... Neville en cambio ..._

-_Talvez el viejo tenga razón, ..._- dijo el de roja mirada - _el siempre cree tener la razón, te diré por que te escogí a ti, supuse que eras el niño de la profecía, por que Dumbledore te escondió a ti y a tus padres, en cambio a los Longbontom solo les puso guardia ... se tomo demasiadas molestias con ustedes, si quieres culpar a alguien por mi elección ese seria a tu maestro_ – finalizo sonriente, esperando esta ves dar en el blanco, tenia que sacar de quicio a su enemigo y derrotarlo con facilidad

Una sonrisa apareció en el cansado rostro de Harry, Voldemort esperaba con esas palabras sacar de quicio al muchacho, pero cada ves mas lo desconcertaba - _No me sorprende, te lo he dicho estamos aquí esta noche por que el así lo quiso_

-_No comprendo, ..._

-_Me pregunto como el nombre de Tom Riddle aparece en las listas de mejores alumnos que Hogwarts haya tenido ..._

Con cada palabra que Harry decía Voldemort ansiaba mas conocer la profecía completa, ... pero no lo demostraría, eso significaría una pequeña victoria para Potter y eso no lo preemitiría

----------------------------------

-Crees que te temo, ...-decía Draco mientras encaraba a su padre y lanzaba una fugaz mirada a su varita que estaba aun en el piso- a decir verdad, de haberme querido matar ya lo habrías hecho

-Que valiente, ja, ja, ja, te he mantenido con vida, por que primero veras morir a esta basura – Lucios Malfoy levanto la varita en dirección de la pelirroja

Antes de que eso suceda, me veras morir a mi- Draco se había puesto entre la trayectoria de la varita y la pared que aprisionaba a la pelirroja

-Tanto te importa ...- Lucios dudaba

-La amo- decía el rubio mirando los fríos ojos azules de su padre

-Solo era una misión –trataba de razonar el mortífago – solo debías acercarte a ella para atraer a Potter, ... por ... porque enamorarte de ella?

-Por que ella me enseño lo que es el amor, ... me enseño a confiar, y a su lado encontré la comprensión que nadie me brindo

-Amor, confianza, comprensión ... esas son tonterías, estupideces por las que hoy morirás

-Y jamás me arrepentiré de ello. Por que si por vivir lo que viví con Ginny tengo que morir, moriría mil veces

-Que hizo con tigo?- Lucios Malfoy heredero de uno de los linajes de sangre mas pura que existen actualmente no puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan – pagara, no importa que tu mueras primero, ahora no te reconozco como un Malfoy, eres un don nadie, para mi estas muerto desde el día en que decidiste traicionarme con esa pobretona y ella sufrirá lo pagara ...

-Antes de que la toques te asesino,-la varita había regresado a sus manos, había hecho magia elemental y lo había hecho perder energías, pero no pensaba moverse de donde estaba- ya no me importaría, dejo de importarme desde que mataste a mi madre

-Jamás me has ganado en duelo, que te hace pensar que ahora si lo aras- sonrió cínicamente Lucios Malfoy al menospreciar a su hijo

-Cuando me "enfrentaba" a ti tenia solo 14 años, que te hace pensar que no he mejorado?

-Mejorado? Pero Dragón, tus elecciones indican tu caída ... incendio!

-Protejo! –Draco cayo en una encrucijada, no podía quedarse entre Ginny y su padre, un hechizo desviado podía darle a ella, pero si se movía de lugar conocía a Lucios tan bien que sabia no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad para hacerle daño, así que solo quedaba una salida ...

----------------------------------

Costado derecho, espalda, pecho, ... cada intento era en vano, Potter se protegía demasiado bien, ... desesperación, ansiedad curiosidad, si continuaba así no podría controlarse y perdería, tenia que mantener la mente fría

Potter se acercaba a su objetivo, sacar de quicio a Voldemort, y por eso sonreía, si, era cierto, cada vez estaba mas cansado, pero no lo demostraría ... tenia que ganar

-_Crucio_! – Voldemort había sacado su varita una ves mas y lanzo la maldición a su enemigo, ... pero esta fue absorbida por el aura roja que lo envolvía, aunque lo hizo tambalearse ... ese habia sido el crucio mas fuerte que Voldemort haya lanzado

- _sabes perfectamente que los hechizos no te servirán ahora Tom_

-_Crucio_! – volvió a intentarlo, pero en esta ocasión Harry llego a sentir dolor, muy leve si, pero lo sintió, y Voldemort se percato de ello, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-_Muy bien Potter tu así lo quisiste_- Voldemort dio media vuelta y encaro a Nagini – _hazte a un lado ... _– le ordeno a la serpiente

A Harry solo le tomo un par de segundos el comprender la orden de Voldemort, Hermione estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y este había conjurado un escudo demasiado poderoso, no podría atacarlo y tampoco llegaría al otro lado de la habitación, ni siquiera si se aparecía

-_Tu me escogiste_ – dijo de repente el ojiverde como ultima escapatoria

-_Creí que ya habíamos discutido ese punto_- Voldemort se había detenido, tenia la atención de su enemigo

_-".. y el señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual_" ... no lo ves, el único con el poder para derrotarte, tu lo señalarías- Harry levanto el flequillo de su frente para dejar al descubierto una cicatriz en la frente, ... - _tu me escogiste a mi, y por eso, solo por eso esta noche morirás_

"_El único con el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca ... nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes_" ... "_uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro y el señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual ..._" – Voldemort repasaba los fragmentos de la profecía que conocía, y algo le decía que faltaba algo pero no se lo demostraría a Potter después de todo había descubierto su punto débil - _ja ja ja, eso es lo que dice la profecía? Eso no es la gran cosa .._.

-_Eso no es todo _

_-Y que mas podría ser, la revelación de algún poder oculto ..._

Harry simplemente sonrió

----------------------------------

Tenia que liberarla, así que dio media vuelta y apunto a la pelirroja, ... ella había tomado otra varita que llevaba y con su mano libre apuntaba en dirección del rubio ...

-_Depulso_!

-_Finite Incárcero_!

Dos rayos en diferentes direcciones que estuvieron a punto de chocar pero que ni siquiera se rozaron, el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo, uno con fuerza golpeando una pared, uno siguiendo la ley de la gravedad al ser liberado, ... el silencio y después ...

-Ginny ... estas bien? – el pequeño Malfoy se dirigía a la pelirroja, mientras su padre yacía inconsciente al otro lado de la habitación

-No lo se- la pelirroja se quejaba de un dolor en su hombro donde la maldición recibida aun mostraba señales de vida, pero no le importo después de que se abalanzo sobre el rubio y lo envolvió en un abrazo – Draco – fue lo único que dijo al romper en llanto

Muy a pesar de que deseaba ese abrazo como a ella tuvo que romperlo, mientras su padre estaba inconsciente debía aprovechar- tienes que irte

-No me iré sin ti, ...

-Tienes que aprovechar, ... yo tengo un asunto pendiente con el –dijo el rubio mientras veía a su padre tirado al otro lado de la habitación

-No ... te necesito, -alego la pelirroja-... te necesitamos –dijo finalmente mientras con una la posaba en su vientre

-Me .. .. me necesitan? – pregunto con temor poniendo una mano sobre la de ella, entendiendo sus palabras

Lo que el rubio sintió en ese momento era difícil de explicar, en su interior, se revolvía la felicidad con el temor ... no estaba seguro de que sentimiento podía ganar en su batalla interna ... pero el miedo gano cuando una puerta se abrió y vio a un encapuchado de mascara blanca acercarse a su padre que estaba de pie ... en silencio

----------------------------------

-_De un poder oculto no ... simplemente de un poder que desconoces ...-_a decir verdad el no conocía tampoco ese poder, por mas que había entrenado y por mas que se había preparado para esa batalla, aun lo desconocía, pero tenia que hacer tiempo ... aunque el tiempo en si había dejado ya de existir

-_ Creo que esa es la profecía completa, ...-_ una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba seguro que conocía ahora todos los fragmentos de la profecía - _creo que esta sangre sucia cumplió ya su función esta noche, ... ahora solo estorba_ – Voldemort volvió a mirar a su serpiente -_Nagini tómala, es tu regalo, espero que la disfrutes_

La serpiente comenzó a deslizarse enredándose en el cuerpo de la castaña llegando a su cuello, poco a poco comenzó a presionar, para extinguir la vida de esa humana, su cabeza comenzó a pararse tal como la de una cobra antes de atacar y después ...

----------------------------------

-Terminando tu asunto pendiente? –pregunto la vos de un hombre oculto tras la mascara, mascara innecesaria a estas alturas de la batalla, pues el era reconocido fácilmente, Macnair se había unido a la fiesta – Nuestro señor, nos llama, termina ya – ordeno mientras que por instinto Malfoy y Ginny sujetaban con fuerza sus varitas y sus manos libres se entrelazaban

-...- pero Lucios Malfoy no dijo nada

-Que te sucede, a caso te has arrepentido? – pregunto el Mortífago con impaciencia

-...- Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos

-Bien, lo haré por ti, con mucho gusto,-agrego mientras bajo la mascara se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción- les cortare la cabeza... ja, ja, ja

El rubio sabia por experiencia que Macnair era mejor en duelo que su padre, talvez aprendió algunos trucos cuando se hospedaba en Azkaban, el lo había derrotado una noche en Hosgmade cuando buscaba un regalo para su pelirroja, desde entonces lo habían separado de ella

**Flash Back**

Si hace un par de meses, le hubieran dicho que andaría de novio con una Weasley habría mandado al hablador a San Mungo, con muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, y aunque sonara increíble alguien se había atrevido a decirlo, solo que el susodicho no era otro que aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, por lo que eso de mandarlo a San Mungo lo deshecho por completo, era increíble, pero le agradecía, le agradecía precisamente por que esa misión fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, ... ella estuvo con el cuando el necesito sentirse amado, aun sin saberlo, por que eso era una palabra que el desconocía y jamás pensó que sentiría eso por alguna persona, pero incluso ahora andaba con cursilerías

Al principio fue una tortura acercarse a ella, pues gracias a su padre para el, ella no era mas que la hija de traidores a la sangre, una pobretona, como podía un Malfoy siquiera acercársele? ... eso era imposible, pero ordenes eran ordenes y poco a poco la comenzó a conocer, ni siquiera se percato de cuando la tortura comenzaba cuando no estaba cerca de ella

O lo terrible que había sido cuando ella descubrió que todo era una "farsa" como había jurado "vengarse" y aun así lo acompaño cuando su madre murió en manos de su propio padre. Gracias a la pelirroja el poco a poco fue aceptado en el grupo de "San Potter" que tenia que admitirlo no era como el se lo imaginaba, ... como se los había pintado su padre, ... después de que su madre murió, supo como el debía sentirse con la ausencia de sus dos padres, ... de dos amorosos padres ...

Juro vengarse y ahora entrenaba con los Gryffindor's y aquel grupo clandestino que comenzó en su quinto año, aquel que el mismo había cazado, ahora era uno de ellos, incluso la sabelotodo le había entregado un Galeón, no era que fuera pobre, pero descubrió que así se comunicaban

El sabia que ante los mortífagos no era mas que un traidor y que cualquier día podía convertirse en el ultimo, así que solía aprovechar cada momento con la pelirroja, pero después de que ella se había entregado a el hacia solo unos días decidió que el también tenia que dar otro paso

-Aquí esta señor Malfoy – la voz de alguien al otro lado de un mostrador lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Black, repudio el nombre de mi padre – eso era algo que solía decir muy a menudo últimamente, no era que los Black fueran unas santas palomitas, pero el sabia que tenían sus excepciones

-Claro señor Black, -el anciano vendedor le extendió una cajita -me llego está mañana

El la tomo para develar un hermoso anillo con un diamante en forma de Rosa abierta, sabia que era su flor favorita, -Muy bien- agrego – Tiene pergamino y una pluma?

-Claro señor, ... aquí tiene- dijo el anciano y se retiro un poco para brindarle privacidad a su cliente

Draco observo una ves mas la alianza y comenzó a escribir :

_Querida Ginny:_

_Jamás pensé que podría llegar a sentir esto por alguien, pero creo que me traes loco, y aunque se que ahora eres totalmente mía, quiero darte este obsequio en señal de que quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida a tu lado, a decir verdad no se si algún día esta guerra termine, ni tampoco se que sucederá mañana, solo se que te amo y que cuando te vea esta alianza en tu mano significara un SI a una pregunta que ya conoces_

_Por siempre tuyo_

_Draco_

-Quiero que la envié esta misma noche, que llegue a la habitación del destinatario, ... aquí hay un extra por la rapidez – Draco le extendió un saco lleno de galeones, el anillo al ser de un diseño exclusivo, del mejor joyero de Londres tuvo su precio, pero estaba feliz que ese dinero no fuera de su padre, su madre le había dejado una considerable fortuna, que ella había acrecentado mientras estaba viva, con el único interés de dejarlo protegido en caso de que algo le pasara

-Claro que si señor, mandare una lechuza ahora mismo- dijo el vendedor complacido

No hasta la noche- aclaro el rubio – tiene que ser después de las ocho

-Como usted diga

Draco abandono el lugar y se dirigió a la casa de los gritos para poder regresar al castillo, la noche había caído y el frió que hacia durante el segundo mes del año era insoportable, poco a poco se alejo del bullicio del pueblo, poco a poco la sensación de que no estaba solo se acrecentaba en su interior, hasta que no le quedo ninguna duda, tomo su varita y encaro a su seguidor

-Baja eso no querrás hacerte daño ...

-Que haces aquí Macnair te mandan ahora a ser trabajitos insignificantes? – preguntaba el rubio con una sonrisa y esperando cualquier cosa, lamentaba no haber dicho a donde iría, no por lo que pudiera pasarle, si no por no tener la oportunidad de despedirse de su pelirroja

-Macnair, ya no soy mas tío Walden?- pregunto entre risas el mortífago

-No desde que dejaste morir a mi madre- dijo con desprecio en la vos

-Ella era una traidora, traiciono al señor oscuro, y merecía la muerte ... – había desenfundado su varita y lo apuntaba con ella -igual que tu

-Vienes a matarme?- pregunto con una falsa sonrisa, no le daría la satisfacción de verle derrotado tan fácilmente

-No, ... lamentablemente esas no son mis ordenes, parece que te darán otra oportunidad, mi Lord reclama tu presencia

-Quiere que haga algún trabajito? ... – Draco había sacado por fin su varita -no soy su sirviente

-_Crucio_! ... te enseñare a no faltarle al respeto

Con dificultad se levanto una ves mas, había aprendido a soportar esa maldición hacia demasiado tiempo ya ... aunque sabia que eso no había sido nada, seguramente tenia ordenes de que lo llevaran con vida

Un duelo se desato, las maldiciones y hechizos eran lanzados por ambos, pero solo uno de ellos parecía tener ventaja, a Macnair no se le dificulto derribar al que una ves fue como su pupilo para después desaparecer con el

**Flash Back End**

Y ahora estaba nuevamente frente a el, no le importaba lo que le pasara a el pero no permitiría que tocaran a su pelirroja

----------------------------------

... Voló a tres metros del resto de su cuerpo

_-Te dije que si la tocabas morirías_ – lo cierto era que la cabeza aun se movía, y el cuerpo de la serpiente seguía apretando a la castaña que estaba apunto de perder la conciencia nuevamente – _Vipera Evanesca_! – el cuerpo de la serpiente, desapareció y libero a la castaña que pudo respirar nuevamente, mientras era abrazada por Harry

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que Voldemort aun se preguntaba que había pasado, simplemente, perdió a su mascota, - _ba! conseguiré otra_ – fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer personalmente la cabeza de la serpiente ante la mirada asustada de esta

Mientras tanto, Harry le daba a Hermione la varita que había pertenecido a su madre, ... – sabes que tengo terminar esto, solo verdad?

-Si – respondió ella, sabiendo lo que el quería decir, ella no intervendría

-Ho pero que escena tan romántica – dijo por fin sin usar el pársel para que ella también le entendiera

-Conoces esa palabra? ... me sorprendes Tom – agrego el con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba dolorosamente de su castaña

Voldemort fue a su encuentro y las palabras terminaron, ... con la espada en una mano y la varita en la otra el duelo estaba marcado para llegar a su final, y solo uno sobreviviría, ambos lo sabían y ambos dejarían todo por lograrlo

Por alguna razón las estocadas de Voldemort eran mas precisas y mas rápidas, a Harry le costaba trabajo seguirle el ritmo, ... sabia de antemano que no había estado peleando con todo, no hasta ahora, ... , por lo que el también debía concentrarse, proteger y atacar, era lo único que debía estar en su mente ahora, ... proteger llevaba el nombre de Hermione en cada letra y atacar el de Tom, en cada letra

Una nueva herida nació de un costado de Voldemort, Harry sabia por el sonido que hizo el acero de la espada al atravesarlo que le había partido un par de costillas, como si fueran hojas de papel, pero su enemigo absorbió el dolor, y continuo como si nada, era su turno de atacar

Lo intento por la derecha, pero el ojiverde fue mas rápido y evito que la espada de rubíes llegara a su destino, el pecho del chico, talvez por la espalda, pero una ves mas lo impidió, cuando giro dando media vuelta y haciendo que se encontraran nuevamente las espadas, - Crucio!- dijo apuntándolo con la varita y la espada estando ocupada no pudo defenderle, por lo que el hechizo le dio en el pecho, talvez el crucio mas fuerte de la noche

El ojiverde trato de absorber el dolor pero le gano el dolor de sentir su pecho desgarrase y su interior abrazándolo como si de fuego a rojo vivo se tratase, cayo de rodillas y con un ágil movimiento de su contrincante fue desprendido de su espada, ... con un _Expelliarmus_ su varita lo abandono también, pero no podía terminar así, no eso era ... demasiado fácil ... o no?

Voldemort sonrió, por fin lo tenia arrodillado y por fin acabaría lo que empezó hace diecisiete años en una noche de Halloween , levanto su varita- nos vemos en el infierno Potter ... Avada Kedavra!

----------------------------------

-_Crucio_!- Macnair, lanzo la maldición a la pelirroja, y el rubio solo atino a interponerse .. - ja, ja – reía el mortífago al ver al joven rubio tendido en el piso, la maldición crucio era su especialidad tal y como lo era la de cortar cabezas – que estúpido recibir mi crucio ja, ja ...

Malfoy padre en cambio parecía en estado de shock, o simplemente observaba la escena en silencio, en el mismo lugar ... como cualquier espectador

Mientras Ginny se incorporaba poniéndose delante del rubio que aun se retorcía en el piso, estaba dispuesta a defenderlo

-Ginny ... no, - trataba de articular el rubio

Macnair saco de entre su túnica negra una hacha pequeña - Engorgio!- el hacha tomo un tamaño considerable y se acerco a la pelirroja

_-Flipendo_!- Lanzo la pelirroja, pero el mortífago evito con gran agilidad el hechizo que golpeo en una de las paredes, cerca de donde se encontraba Lucios Malfoy

El mortífago, levanto el hacha y la pelirroja se petrifico inmediatamente, algo la tomo de la túnica y la tiro al piso evitando a tiempo, de que el hacha le cercenara el cuello

La maldición aun se sentía en cada célula nerviosa de su cuerpo, pero como pudo se incorporo y encaro al mortífago

-_Crucio_!- dijo una ves mas el encapuchado

Todo sucedió muy rápido y jamás se hubiese imaginado que eso pasaría, pero Lucios Malfoy estaba frente a el, mirándolo a los ojos, ... ... ... se había interpuesto entre la maldición y el y mientras absorbía el dolor provocado por la maldición volvió la vista y encaro al encapuchado

-Pero que de ...

-_Sectusempra_!- la maldición interrumpió lo que Macnair trataba de decir

Líneas de sangre se dibujaban bajo la túnica del encapuchado al mismo tiempo que este reaccionaba y con dificultad levantaba el hacha mientras trataba de articular – Trr... ra ... ido ...dor! - un segundo después la cabeza de lucios Malfoy rodaba en la fría piedra de la habitación, pero su rostro, dibujaba una sonrisa

Un grito ahogado lo hizo reaccionar, tomo entre sus brazos a la pelirroja, mientras trataba de ocultar con su pecho la sangrienta escena que esa noche se escribió

En el piso, yacían dos mortífagos, uno ... en un charco de sangre, uno con su cabeza a medio metro de su cuerpo, uno muerto en la soledad, y otro ... perdonado por su sangre al momento de su muerte ...

----------------------------------

El esperaba el impacto del rayo que se dirigía a el, esperaba la oscuridad, esperaba poder estar con sus padres y su padrino por fin, pero el rayo nunca llego ...

No supo en que momento la castaña se había acercado a ellos, no supo, en que momento se había interpuesto entre el rayo y el, solo la vio y sintió en su interior la magia crecer dentro de el, ... milésimas de segundo que parecieron horas, utilizo magia elemental como ultimo recurso, se hizo nuevamente de su espada, pero no llego a tiempo a sus manos, ... vio perfectamente cuando el rayo impacto la espalda de la castaña, y entonces, sintió que algo dentro de el explotaba, la magia se libero y las paredes volaron, desaparecieron dejando la escena a la vista de aurores y mortífagos que aun se debatían en lucha en los terrenos de la mansión

El simplemente ... levantaba la espada, pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa de su enemigo, ... todo fue tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada, las rocas que antes formaban las paredes de la habitación, no habían tocado el piso cuando lo decapito, ... al mismo tiempo en que un rayo verde se impactaba en su pecho, ... el rayo verde que segundos antes se dirigía a el,. ... había rebotado en la castaña, talvez por el escudo que había puesto sobre ella, pero eso no le aseguraba que estuviera bien ...

Todo había terminado, y tenia que asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, pero solo cayo de rodillas mientras la oscuridad se hacia presente ...

----------------------------------

LunaNis Ags. México 2/3/06 6:47 pm

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ↓) **


	4. Cap 4 : Moon Light In The Soft Brawn Hea

**Capitulo**** 4: Moonlight On The Soft Brown Earth **

_**--------------------No bonds can hold me --------------------**_

_-No entiendo ¿por que hacemos esto?-preguntaba Hermione que evadía su mirada _

_Estaban en un balcón que les brindaba una hermosa vista del centro de Londres, en este caso, una vista nocturna… ambos vestían batas blancas_

_-Por que te amo- respondió Harry tomando su barbilla para que ella lo mirara a los ojos _

_-Pero no lo quiero olvidar- una silenciosa lagrima apareció en su mejilla _

_-Y no lo aras, no lo haremos… -Harry la miraba muy serio-solo ellos lo harán_

_-¿Por que? – volvió a preguntar _

_-Por que si Voldemort llegara a enterarse… -Harry no pudo terminar su respuesta, por que solo el pensarlo, hacia que se estremeciese – no soportaría perderte – dijo al fin de un minuto de silencio – si algo te pasara… yo moriría Hermione _

_-No lo aras- Hermione sonrió y después se aferro a su cuello- hagámoslo _

_Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se besaron tiernamente, después tomo su mano y juntos se adentraron a la habitación… era una habitación de hotel… se sentaron en el alfombrado frente a la chimenea y ambos tomaron sus varitas _

_-¿Por cuanto tiempo?- quiso saber la castaña Harry parecía meditar su respuesta _

_Hasta que la guerra termine, el evento que rompa el hechizo será la muerte de Voldemort o la mía- Hermione emitió un grito ahogado mientras tomaba su mano, iba a replicar algo pero Harry no se lo permitió- necesitaras a los testigos de hoy en __Gringotts__ para disponer de lo que ahora es tuyo también _

_-Harry no…_

_-Pero no te preocupes,-Harry le sonreía para que se tranquilizara- no tengo la intención de que me mate… no sin antes matarlo yo… no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente _

_-Más te vale- dijo ella con una sonrisa y se acerco para besarlo suavemente – pero que se rompa también, si yo muero _

_Tu no…_

_Si no, no acepto- lo interrumpió mientras lo veía seriamente, el asintió con la cabeza viéndose totalmente derrotado- y… ¿que aremos con la Orden y mis padres? _

_-A la orden le diré que necesito tiempo, -comenzó a explicar-Ron ya dijo que pasarías las vacaciones con tus padres y a ellos les escribirás diciéndoles que no es seguro que te separes de nosotros _

_Hermione lo miro con el seño fruncido para sonreír con una mezcla de incredulidad y acepitismo _

_-¿Ya lo tenias todo planeado cierto?- pregunto aun con su mirada inquisidora, pero mostrando una sonrisa en los labios_

_-Si – dijo el sonriéndole también… _

_-Bien- dijo ella tomando fuertemente su varita _

_El la imito ambos cerraron los ojos, una luz plateada los rodeo y después esa luz se alejo de ellos, siendo expulsada al cielo, como si llegara a una estrella y se rompió en 7 fragmentos que volaron en diferentes caminos, como si se tratase de estrellas fugases_

_-Listo- dijo el retirando su mirada de la ventana, una ves que las luces desaparecieron _

_-Listo-confirmo ella quitando también su mirada del as de luz que se había formado y viéndolo a los ojos _

_**--------------------From your side-------------------- **_

Los párpados le pesaban como jamás lo habían hecho, abrir los ojos nunca había sido tan difícil, pero tenia que hacerlo, no sabia si estaba vivo o muerto,... lo único que sabia, era que se tenia que asegurar de que Voldemort había dejado de existir para siempre, y que Hermione estaba bien, por ella tenia que abrir los ojos, así que con cuidado, y poco a poco comenzó a despegar sus párpados, lo primero que lo inundo fue una luz demasiado blanca, ... demasiado deslumbrante, ...

Le lastimaba los ojos, le dolían, y descubrió que no se podía mover, descubrió que se encontraba sobre una superficie cómoda y suave, talvez estaría sobre alguna nube en el paraíso, pero esperando que Voldemort estuviese muerto, no le importaría estar en el infierno, si con eso lo había eliminado de la vida de sus amigos,... de la vida de ella, aun si eso significara pasar toda la eternidad viéndolo diariamente, eso si seria un infierno,...

Pero poco a poco, comenzó a inundarlo un dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si estuviese atravesado por hierros al rojo vivo, se sentía como un crucio en cada célula de su cuerpo, así que comenzó a pensar que a menos de que realmente se encontrara en el infierno no estaba muerto, pues era un dolor que cada segundo se hacia mas insoportable... tuvo que cerrar lo ojos nuevamente, y emitir un grito de dolor. Perdió el conocimiento

_**--------------------I'm taking you home--------------------**_

_Estaba al lado de Hermione mientras recorrían las habitaciones vacías de una casa antigua en muy buenas condiciones… no era demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeña _

_-¿Te gusta?...- pregunto con temor en la vos, Hermione lo veía desconcertada _

_-Pero Harry esto es demasiado, además todavía no terminamos el colegio _

_-Solo dime si te gusta- pidió el tomándola de las manos, a Hermione se le dibujo una sonrisa y a el se le ilumino la mirada _

_-Me encanta –dijo ella al fin, mientras los dos se unían en un beso _

_**--------------------Love--------------------**_

... Volvió a abrir los ojos nuevamente…la luz no era tan penetrante como la primera vez, comenzaba a acostumbrarse,... descubrió que estaba en una habitación blanca, la reconoció, el ya había estado ahí, en calidad de visitante, si no se equivocaba estaba en San Mungo y la cómoda superficie en la que su cuerpo reposaba era sin duda una camilla del sanatorio, pero seguía sin poder moverse,... acaso ¿había quedado paralizado? ...

Eso no le importaba no ahora que lo único que invadía su mente era Hermione y si seguía con vida,... Trataba de repasar los hechos que llegaban como flechas en su mente, recordó el rayo verde dirigirse a el, recordó a Hermione interponerse entre la maldición y el... recordó que el rayo se dirigía a ella, y casi juraba haber visto que el rayo la había alcanzado, ... después de eso no recordaba nada, ... nada ... necesitaba saber si estaba bien, no podía haberla perdido, ... no a ella, no ahora que esperaba que Voldemort ya no existía pues por alguna razón recordaba también, ver su cabeza separarse del resto de su cuerpo y los ojos inyectados en sangre esconderse tras los párpados antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo, pero se preguntaba por que demonios no podía recordar lo que había pasado con Hermione ... ¿por que?

La desesperación lo inundaba cada vez mas, siquiera recordaba el dolor que atormentaba su cuerpo,... era un poco menos, pero aun estaba en el…pero el no saber de ella era una tortura aun mayor,... trato de mover la cabeza, esperaba que alguien estuviera en la habitación pero se encontraba el solo... trato de gritar pero ¿la voz lo había abandonado también? ... no, descubrió un tubo que invadía su garganta, y le impedía hablar,... que impotencia lo invadía, esos minutos que parecieron horas antes de que una sanadora entrara a la habitación. Apenas quería decirle con la mirada que le permitieran hablar cuando ella abandono el lugar dejándolo solo nuevamente, lo que no hizo si no desesperarlo aun mas si eso era posible así que tomo una decisión se sacaría ese tuvo el solo, trato de levantar los brazos, era doloroso... pero lo estaba consiguiendo, apenas parecían responderle, era como si no los hubiese usado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Había conseguido por fin tocarse el rostro cuando un ruido parecía inundar el pasillo que se encontraba seguramente fuera de la habitación, al instante un numeroso grupo de personas con la cabellera pelirroja lo miraban, la señora Weasley estaba llorando mientras Ron sonreía como siempre y Fred y George parecían cobrarle una apuesta a sus hermanos mayores, pero eran los únicos en la habitación, el miedo comenzó a invadirlo y dirigía su mirada a la puerta, esperando ver a una chica de cabellera castaña atravesarla y dirigirle una de esas miradas que lo hacían volar sin despegarse de la tierra, entonces comenzó a moverse quería saber de ella, y ellos podían decirle

- Por favor, Harry cariño no hagas esfuerzos- decía la señora Weasley mientras se acercaba mas a el y lo escudriñaba con la mirada como para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

Pero el omitió su comentario y seguía con la intención de salir de ahí, y buscar a Hermione

-A ver, a ver me han dicho que mi paciente mas famoso acaba de despertar- dijo la vos de un desconocido mientras se abría paso entre los pelirrojos para acercarse al ojiverde

Harry trataba de decirle con las manos que le retiraran ese odioso tubo,

-Si, si se que es molesto, pero primero tengo que revisarte- decía lo que parecía ser el sanador que lo atendía mientras veía su historial medico

Esta por demás agregar que la desesperación del ojiverde llegaba a su limite

-Sorprendente, has despertado aun antes de lo esperado, bien, bien… te quitaremos ese tubo- agrego el sanador finalmente al ver la desesperación de su paciente, posiblemente el tubo lo estuviese molestado.-toma todo el aire que puedas y cuando te diga soplas fuerte ¿esta bien?

Harry asintió mientras seguía las instrucciones del sanador

-Ya

Una terrible y extraña sensación le produjo cuando el tubo fue removido pero finalmente se sintió mejor, el único problema es que parecía no poder hablar con claridad

-Por el momento solo podrás susurrar, tendrás que acostumbrarte nuevamente y eventualmente recuperaras la vos

-Her…mi…on...e – trato de articular – ¿esta? ... esta – preguntaba mientras veía a su mejor amigo, en el descubriría si mentía o no

-Ella… no quería separarse de ti, pero Ginny la convenció...

-Llevaba desde que la dieron de alta a tu lado, cariño – agrego la señora Weasley interrumpiendo bruscamente a su hijo que bajo la mirada eso no le gusto para nada

-¿Esta bien?- trato de decir con su vos natural para hacer reaccionar a su amigo

-Ella esta bien – dijo nuevamente la señora Weasley, pero nadie mas dijo nada

-¿Doo...donde? – trato de preguntar nuevamente

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso cariño debes descansar...-dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa y después volteo su vista a todos sus hijos- todos afuera- ordeno la mujer

Por alguna razón descubrió que le ocultaban algo y eso no le gustaba para nada, sin embargo comenzó a sentir cansancio, y descubrió la fuente, el sanador le había aplicado alguna poción por vía intravenosa y comenzaba a adormecerse

-Quiero ver la- fue lo único que articulo antes de que sus párpados se cerraran

_**--------------------They took you away--------------------**_

_Un rayo verde se impactaba en su pecho,..._

_-Harry... _

_El rayo verde que segundos antes se dirigía a el,..._

_-Harry... _

_Había rebotado en la castaña, talvez por el escudo que había puesto sobre ella,_

_-Harry..._

_Pero eso no le aseguraba que estuviera bien... __Le escuchaba a lo lejos..._

_Hermione...__ Su voz- _

_- Hermione..._

_Como si fuera un sueño…_

_-__Hermione_

_**--------------------From me….--------------------**_

-Harry… Despierta

Los ojos aun le dolían, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto,... La blanca luz, aun insoportable no facilitaba la tarea,... pero una sombra lo cobijo, había alguien ahí, con el

-Harry – Unos ojos castaños le miraban, conteniendo lagrimas... era ella, seguía sin poder moverse, pero era ella, ahora la veía, estaba ahí, con el

-Hermione – la llamo para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, de que ahí estaba

-Despertaste... – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto aun se quería asegurar... se veía bien, pero llevaba una bata blanca parecida a la que el tenia, también estaba internada, pero se le veía muy bien, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Ahora estoy bien, ahora estoy bien – dijo finalmente sin contener las lagrimas

-Hermione...

-Shhh, ahora no Harry tienes que descansar- dijo ella colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, para impedir que hablara

-Pero quiero decirte...

-Lo se…-la castaña lo interrumpió- Harry te amo

-Hermione yo también…-una lagrima surco su rostro- perdóname tarde mucho

-No amor, tardaste lo que tenias que tardar, ahora estoy bien,... tu... te tienes que poner bien, sabes… Ginny y Draco se van a casar,-otra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- y ellos quieren que seamos los padrinos de su bebe

-¿De su bebe?- Harry no comprendía eso

-Si Harry… ella esta embarazada

-¿Embarazada? – seguía sin comprender

-Ella no quería que Ron lo supiera – comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpida

-Pero Draco...-Harry trato de incorporarse- Draco esta con ellos

-No, lo obligaron, -ella explico rápidamente para tranquilizarlo- su padre…por medio de la maldición _Imperio_

-¿Y los demás? ... –Harry recordó a aquellos que lo habían acompañado, y recordó la batalla fuera de la mansión de Voldemort-¿ellos?

-Todos están bien...-ella volvió a sonreír- todos

-Me siento...-dijo el de repente- cansado

-Lo se,-Hermione le dio un beso y una lagrima surco su rostro- duerme Harry... duerme

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, mientras escucha su vos cantarle,... tiene una voz tan melodiosa, como le gustaba que le cantara, si los Ángeles cantaran, cantarían como ella... pero, por que dormir si solamente quiere estar con ella...

_**--------------------I will stay away forever --------------------**_

_Lo único que necesitaban era cumplir la mayoría de edad, para poder realizar lo que mas deseaban en el mundo… y el 31 de Julio era la fecha esperada… Fue muy difícil evadir la vigilancia a la que estaba sometido desde que las vacaciones comenzaron, pero con la ayuda de Draco, Ginny, Ron y Luna que eran los únicos que sabían lo que harían lo lograron… _

_La capilla también fue difícil de encontrar, hasta que Draco dijo que había una en donde se casaban tanto Magos como Muggles, claro que antes de que el sacerdote aceptara tuvieron que enseñar sus identificaciones, actas de nacimiento y de mas papeles que los certificaban como mayores de edad… 17 años _

_Y ahora estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, y revisando su reloj cada segundo _

_-Tranquilo – dijo Ron que era el padrino y estaba al lado de el- Las novias siempre se tardan _

_Pero… _

_Harry iba a replicar cuando fue interrumpido por la marcha nupcial que anunciaba a la novia, frente a el las puertas blancas se abrieron de par en par y tras ellas apareció Hermione, que era llevada por Draco y tras ellos las dos damas de honor y testigos Ginny y Luna_

_Harry creía que estaba soñando, Hermione era simplemente hermosa, era única, era perfecta ante sus ojos, vestía una túnica blanca y su cabello lo llevaba en un moño dejando unos rizos jugando en sus mejillas y su cuello, su tocado y su ramo eran de __Lily's__ blancas al igual que las flores de la capilla, era como si su madre también estuviera ahí _

_¿Quien entrega a esta mujer?- pregunto el sacerdote cuando llegaron al altar y Harry se acerco a ellos _

_-Yo – dijo Draco- y mas te vale cuidarla y amarla por que si no te las veras conmigo cara rajada – finalizo en un susurro _

_-Lo haré- dijo el sin dejar de mirarla._

_La tomo de la mano y juntos se acercaron al altar. Draco se coloco al lado del padrino. Harry poco se entero del sermón del sacerdote o los rituales que la ceremonia conlleva simplemente el estaba perdido en ella y en la felicidad que ahora sentía… hasta que ella hablo…_

_-Harry __James__ Potter te prometo desde el fondo de mi corazón que siempre te ha pertenecido; que te amare todos los días de mi vida y te entrego mi amor y mi apoyo en todas las luchas que tengas en el futuro hasta la muerte _

_-Hermione Jaine Granger te prometo con todo lo que soy amarte y respetarte y entregarte todo de mí, como amante y como amigo durante esta vida, en la muerte y en toda la eternidad _

_-Sellando con las promesas de amor y bendecidos por dios, con el poder que el ministerio de magia me otorga yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia _

_Harry beso a Hermione sellando así, las promesas de amor…_

_**--------------------Here with you--------------------**_

Seguramente recordó en sueños su propia boda cuando Hermione le había contado de la de Ginny con Draco, estaba muy feliz por ellos, especialmente por Ginny por que sabia como se había enamorado del rubio y como había sufrido tras su desaparición, recordó que la orden y ellos mismos lo buscaban pues sabían que los mortifagos desearían tomar represarías en su contra por su traición, esta nunca había sido perdonada entre las filas de Voldemort

Y entonces recordó también lo que le dijo de Ginny, ella y Draco tendrían un bebe y querían que ellos fueran los padrinos… Sonrió, el también quería tener un bebe con su esposa, se lo diría a primera hora de la mañana, aunque estaba casi seguro de la respuesta, ella le pediría tiempo y el finalmente accedería, siempre lograba que se rindiera ante ella, además ya no había prisas, Voldemort no existía mas y no habría mas guerra, el futuro lucia feliz y pleno… por primera ves en su vida.

Con la misma sonrisa en los labios volvió a quedarse dormido, estaba exhausto

_**--------------------Some say I'm crazy--------------------**_

_Salieron de la capilla junto a sus amigos… _

_-Felicidades- le dijo Ginny mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo _

_-Gracias- dijo mientras a Hermione la felicitaba Luna _

_-Que sean muy felices,-dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a la castaña- ya no hay vuelta atrás _

_-Lo se- dijo Hermione irradiando felicidad _

_-En hora buena hermano – dijo Ron mientras lo abrazaba fraternalmente _

_-Gracias- dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa _

_-Felicidades – dijo Draco envolviendo en un abrazo a Hermione – si te hace algo me dices_

_-Claro- dijo ella, jamás se hubiera imaginado la amistad que establecería con el Slytherin _

_-Felicidades Harry,-Luna abrazaba a Harry- te encargo a mi amiga – advirtió, el lo comprendió _

_-Claro que si, esta en buenas manos _

_-Mas te vale- dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo_

_-Estoy muy feliz por los dos- dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione _

_-Gracias Ron…_

_-Yo no abrazo hombres- advirtió el rubio cuando fue su turno de felicitar a Harry _

_-Lo se – dijo Harry mientras extendía su mano _

_-Mi advertencia va en serio Potter- dijo el mientras estrechaba su mano _

_-También lo se- dijo el con una sonrisa_

_-Por favor acomódense para la foto- dijo un hombre con una cámara, todos rodearon a los novios… Draco al lado de Ginny que estaba al lado de Hermione y Luna entre Harry y Ron, en eso una limosina se estaciono en la entrada y Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a ella, pero antes de entrar… _

_-¿Listas?- pregunto la novia… Luna y Ginny esperaban a que lanzara el ramo _

_-1….2….1…2…..1….3!!!!- dijo de repente y volteo para encontrarse a Ginny sujetando el ramo, Draco parecía sonrojado y Ron estaba muy molesto y Luna desilusionada _

_Hermione entro a la limosina seguida de Harry…_

_**--------------------For my love--------------------**_

Volvió a despertarse, seguramente ya era de madrugada, pero es que algo dentro de el lo inquietaba, seguramente era el saber que Hermione estaba muy cerca pero en otra habitación, no soportaba estar separado de ella, una enfermera entro y reviso los aparatos y anoto algo en su historial clínico

-Debe descansar señor Potter- dijo mientras le daba otra poción por vía intravenosa

-¿Hermione?- pregunto pero una vez más termino dormido, seguramente esa poción era para que durmiera

_**--------------------The softly spoken words --------------------**_

_La celebración después de la ceremonia había sido en el restaurante de un hotel muggle, donde había una orquesta y una pista para bailar, estaban en un apartado por lo que era intimo, el regalo de Draco para los novios _

_-Supongo que como padrino me toca el brindis- interrumpió la platica el pelirrojo….Mmmmm. veamos- dijo como preguntándose que diría- cuando Harry me dijo que le pediría matrimonio a Hermione lo primero que le dije, era que estaba loco, el respondió que si, que estaba loco de amor por ella, supuse que eso valdría hacer la propuesta, pero le advertí, para que no se sintiera tan mal, que seguramente la razón de Hermione le diría que eran muy jóvenes o algo por el estilo … la sorpresa fue mía cuando ella acepto de inmediato…Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, los conozco y se que serán felices, así que en nombre de todos los que estamos aquí, les deseo esa felicidad que todos necesitamos en estos tiempos… Salud _

_-SALUD!!- corearon los demás y entonces uno a uno los volvieron a felicitar en lo que una canción nueva empezaba, una petición del novio, la canción con la que habían bailado por primera ves…_

_Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y la condujo a la pista y en un abrazo comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la balada mientras se miraban a los ojos _

_-Te amo- dijo el_

_-Yo te amo mas- respondió ella con una sonrisa _

_Al terminar esa canción y comenzar la siguiente pieza, Draco comenzaba a bailar con Ginny y Ron con Luna… _

_-Harry…-dijo ella después de ese silencio con el seño fruncido _

_-¿Si?- pregunto el mientras sonreía, como le encantaba ese gesto _

_-Estaba pensando en lo que Ron dijo…_

_-¿Te arrepientes? – la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció _

_-No…-dijo ella inmediatamente- claro que no. Pero tampoco quiero que creas que acepte por miedo a esta guerra _

_-Yo también-la sonrisa volvió a su rostro mientras ella lo miraba atentamente- quiero que sepas que no te lo pedí por lo mismo… simplemente no podía pasar un día mas sin ti _

_-Ni yo sin ti…- dijo antes de que se besaran tiernamente_

_-Aunque talvez no sea Voldemort mi fin-dijo serio una ves mas- seguramente Dumbledore me matara por haber escapado _

_-Bueno, no es para menos,-Hermione estaba preocupada- ahora nos deben de estar buscando _

_-Pero Ron, les dirá que estamos bien – dijo el rápidamente-para la orden tu estarás con tus padres y yo me tome unos días… _

_-Si pero hasta que eso suceda…. _

_Y los dos rieron abiertamente por su travesura por decirlo de alguna manera _

_-Ahora eres todo para mí, -dijo ella poniéndose seria-así que mas te vale que ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore te quiten de mi lado _

_-Jamás, no podría vivir sin ti _

_-Ni yo sin ti _

_Bailaron en silencio un par de baladas mas, simplemente disfrutándose mutuamente, hasta que Harry la tomo de la mano y sin que sus amigos se percataran debido a que estaban muy concentrados en su baile salieron del restaurante y se perdieron dentro del elevador _

_**--------------------You gave me--------------------**_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era de día una ves mas, el dolor en su cuerpo había desaparecido, la luz en la habitación no le molestaba y el control en su cuerpo era mucho mejor, aunque aun muy lento… volvió a girar la vista para encontrarse con el origen de su despertar, la señora weasley parecía tener una acalorada discusión con sus hijos, pero cayo abruptamente cuando Fred la detuvo para señalar que Harry estaba despierto.

-Harry cariño- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a el y detrás de ella estaba Fred, George, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco… todos parecían haber llorado

-Así que se van a casar – quiso saber el dirigiéndose a Ginny y Draco. Ella estaba sorprendida

-Si- dijo el rubio

-Felicidades – soltó Harry con una sonrisa -y también por el bebe… y ¿Hermione?

-Como –ginny lo miraba como si no entendiera lo que acaba de decir- ¿como lo sabes? – complemento la pregunta sin contestar la de el

-Hermione me lo dijo- dijo el con una sonrisa – ¿donde esta?

-¿Cuando? – dijo Ginny

-¿Cuando que?- pregunto el sin comprender

-¿Cuando te lo dijo?- volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba a su cama

La sonrisa de Harry comenzaba a tambalear

-Ayer – dijo el y entonces Luna ahogó un grito entre sus manos y abrazaba a Ron, Fred y George salían en silencio por la puerta, y la señora Weasley lo miraba… muy raro… Ginny simplemente se desmayo

-¡Ginny!- dijo el incorporándose y sujetándola para que no cayera, Draco corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos, salio en busca de un sanador Luna salio tras ellos, pero la señora Weasley se quedo – ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto a las dos personas que quedaban… - ¿Donde esta Hermione?- pero nadie respondía, entonces volteo a ver a Ron – ¡RON¡DONDE ESTA!

-Harry tienes que calmarte cariño-interrumpió la señora Weasley

Pero Harry se mantuvo firme mirando a Ron

-Tiene que saberlo mama, tiene derecho –soltó el pelirrojo

Eso fue suficiente para que Harry se diera cuenta que el hechizo había terminado, seguramente ahora el, Luna, Draco y Ginny recordaban el evento que paso…seguramente era que voldemort estaba muerto o… que ella…

-Esta muy débil y ¡tu no sabes lo que dices Ronald Weasley!… ¡fuera! –le ordeno a su hijo pero este no se movió

-¡RON!- Harry se incorporo con la intención de ponerse de pie

-No Harry no puedes- dijo la señora Weasley y el se safó de su mano

Pero Harry que mantenía su mirada en su mejor amigo solo pudo ver los ojos de Ron y como negaba lentamente con la cabeza, y entones la discusión que lo había despertado, los ojos llorosos de todos, y su reacción cuando dijo que ella lo había visitado ayer… lo comprendió, el mundo se detuvo y su corazón murió lentamente, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras un grito aterrador se formaba en su garganta

-HERMIONE!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

hOLA cMO tAN Despues de tantisimo tiempo, llevo algo de prisa asi que aqui les dejo la actualizacion con una buena y una mala-... ¿Cual quieren primero? ...Weno La Wena es que ya ta el otro chap, solo le faltan un par de detalles y su revision final... la Mala BUUUUUUUaAAAAAaAaAaAa!!! es que es el final. si estas historia llega a su final... Plis necesito RR, van a ser casi los ultimos, diganme que les esta pareciendo y si todavia tienen dudas para responderlas en el ultimo chap, ok 

Los dejo por ahora

LunaNis

Nos EstAMOS Leyendo!

18/1207


	5. Cap 5 : Givme A Reason

**Hoy hace un año, yo perdí a una persona que era todo para mi, la extraño horrores y a ella le encantaba cuando yo le leía, así que si yo sigo escribiendo es por y para ella, donde quiera que este, solo espero que siga escuchándome**

**Donde quiera que estés abuelita... Even In Death**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 : Give Me A Reason To Believe That You're Gone **

* * *

_**No importa cuantos sean, uno por uno todos caen…**_

_**En toda guerra hay un ganador… la muerte.**_

_**No importa de qué bando sea,**_

_**Es la muerte quien sale ganadora**_

_**Llevándose consigo tantas almas caen,**_

_**Sin distinguir si son victimas o verdugos,**_

_**Simplemente los toma,**_

_**El juicio final vendrá después……….**_

LunaNis

* * *

Como pudo logro ponerse de pie y se arranco unas agujas que tenía clavadas a sus brazos, comenzó a caminar, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando inmediatamente cayó al piso, sus piernas no le respondían como siempre, parecía que no tenían fuerza, Ron y la señora Weasley corrieron a socorrerlo…

-No hagas tonterías, Harry todavía estas muy débil- había dicho la señora Weasley que trataba de regresarlo a la cama- además ella esta descansando, no es prudente que la molesten ahora

-¡NOO!!!- grito-¡Déjeme!-dijo logrando separarse nuevamente de ella consiguiendo el mismo resultado, solo avanzo un par de pasos y volvió a tambalearse –Hermione!!!- volvió a gritar al mismo tiempo que Ron lo sujetaba esperando que ella lograse escucharlo y que entrara corriendo para confirmar que estaba bien…. Tenia que estar bien

–Llévame con ella – le dijo a su amigo en una suplica

Ron asintiendo en silencio lo sujeto fuertemente y lo ayudo a caminar hacia la puerta para llevarlo con ella

-RONALD WEASLEY DETENTE AHÍ EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO- ordeno la señora Weasley avanzado hacia ellos y queriendo impedirles el paso – Harry cariño entiende, estas muy débil

-¡Déjalo mama!- protesto Ron haciéndola a un lado para continuar su camino. Harry le agradeció en silencio, pero solo podía pensar en Hermione y en verla, si Ron lo llevaba era por que estaba viva, a menos de que lo llevara a la morgue, necesitaba verla, necesitaba asegurarse de que las palabras de la señora Weasley eran verdaderas

-¿Pero que creen que están haciendo? – dijo un hombre de bata blanca, era el sanador que Harry había visto cuando despertó- no puede levantarse podría recaer

-Hermione- dijo Harry – tengo que verla

-Por ahora no será posible, regrese a su cama- ordeno el sanador

-Nooo!-volvió a protestar Harry que se libero de la ayuda de su amigo y se encamino a la puerta, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos por que el sanador lo había detenido y le inyectaba otra poción con la que una ves mas perdió el conocimiento

En esta ocasión no soñó nada, seguramente era una poción para dormir sin sueño, no soportaba… ¿acaso ni en sueños podía verla? Era como si lo hicieran a propósito. Estaba despierto, si… pero no quiso dar indicios por temor a que lo volvieran a dormir, así que permaneció en silencio y con los parpados cerrados mientras esperaba que las voces que estaban en la habitación desaparecieran para poder ir a buscar a Hermione, poco a poco esas voces se intensificaron, debido talvez a que les comenzó a prestar atención… era la señora Weasley, con algún sanador, con suerte y dirían algo del estado de Hermione

-Lo que hizo, jamás lo había visto, -dijo una de las voces, el la reconoció era el sanador que lo estaba atendiendo -libero toda la magia que tenia dentro, no podremos decir como será su recuperación

-¿Me esta diciendo que jamás podrá volver a hacer magia? – pregunto la señora Weasley con la vos entrecortada

-No… no lo creo,-dijo el sanador dudando de si mismo- pero no debe practicarla hasta que se recupere o las consecuencias podrían llegar a ser muy graves… por eso mismo no debe de hacer locuras como lo que intento esta mañana

-Entiendo, no se preocupe sanador, yo lo cuidare…-finalizo con la vos mas segura y decidida- ¿y mi hija?

-Ella esta bien-dijo el sanador, lo que le quito un peso de encima a Harry pero seguía sin saber nada de su Hermione- el desmayo fue solo por la impresión, pero tampoco debe levantarse, no podemos saber si el cruciatos que recibió le afectara a ella o al bebe, no debió arriesgarse así….- las voces comenzaron a alejarse

El silencio regreso a la habitación y decidió abrir los ojos, los brazos le dolían, descubrió que era por las agujas que se había arrancado, se había desgarrado y ahora estaban insertadas en su otro brazo, se las volvió a jalar… se sentó, la habitación estaba sola, volvió a ponerse de pie, y comenzó a caminar, la fuerza en sus piernas era mayor, aunque se tambaleaba en algunos pasos no llego al extremo de caerse, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo jiro con cuidado un pasillo blanco se mostró ante sus ojos

-¿_Donde puede estar?- _se pregunto mientras llegaba a la esquina, estaba apunto de doblarla cuando…

-¡Harry!- una vos atrás de el le llamaba- ¡Harry detente ahora mismo!

Trato de avanzar mas rápido, tenia que encontrar a Hermione pero unos brazos lo sujetaron fuertemente y lo arrastraron a su habitación

-¡NOOOO!- Protestaba mientras veía a dos fuertes sanadores sujetarlo de los brazos – déjenme quiero verla

-Ya te dije cariño, que esta descansando- insistió la señora Weasley entrando detrás de el y los sanadores a la habitación

-¡TENGO QUE VERLA! – insistió desesperado, se sentía como un prisionero, solamente quería ver a su esposa, a su Hermione, saber que estaba bien

Uno de los sanadores le aplico otra inyección, otro somnífero…

-No… no, no quiero dormir- suplico- solo quiero verla, déjenme verla

-Descansa cariño, ya la veras cuando los dos estén mejor…

Alcanzo a escuchar a la mujer antes de volver a dormir….

No supo cuanto tiempo exactamente durmió ahora pero una ves más lo hicieron dormir, sin sueños… esa situación ya lo había cansado, por que… ¿por que le hacían eso? El hecho de que no le dijeran lo que sucedía lo volvía loco… decidió pararse nuevamente

-No lo hagas- dijo una vos que permanecía en las penumbras de la habitación

Esa vos…

-Eres el paciente más latoso que este hospital haya tenido- dijo una vez más acercándose a su cama

-¿Hermione?- pregunto con temor a estar soñando

-Si… -dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con temor en la vos

-Si,-Hermione le sonreía con ternura y amor- ya te lo había dicho- dijo mientras tomaba su mano izquierda entre sus manos

-Me tenias preocupado- dijo el mientras la veía, sin poder aun creer que todo había acabado

-No tenías por que

-Claro que si, ya te lo había dicho, si algo te pasara…

-No lo digas- interrumpió ella

-¿El hechizo se rompió?- quiso saber

-Si-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- fui a ver a Ginny y ahí estaba Draco, Ron y Luna, estaban diciendo como recordaban cada detalle de ese día que les quitamos – Hermione emitió una pequeña carcajada que le arranco una gran sonrisa a Harry – hubieras visto a Ron, no podía creerlo y Ginny que se pregunto el resto del verano y este año en el colegio donde había obtenido ese ramo, lo recordó…

-Si,-Harry no dejaba de sonreír mientras recordaba - la recuerdo preguntándote si tu sabias algo

-Y yo le dije que era de esa boda a la que había ido

-Y ella no recordaba ninguna boda

-Ahora si que la recuerdan –afirmo la castaña

La sonrisa en Harry desapareció, se sentía cansado, con sueño

-¿Por que tengo sueño?- quiso saber desesperado a que cuando despertara ella ya no estuviera ahí con el- no me quiero dormir

-Creo que debe ser por la poción- dijo ella mirando su historial clínico- si aquí esta, aun no deja de hacer efecto

-No quiero- refuto el- por favor no te vallas

-No me iré- dijo ella que se recostó en la cama junto a el - ahora descansa amor mió

Harry por mas que lucho no pudo evitar volver a cerrar los ojos, pero descanso una ves mas con mucha tranquilidad y teniéndola así, junto a el, recordó la primera ves que paso la noche con su esposa….

_**--------------------My **__**love --------------------**_

_-No puedo creerlo – dijo el cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y se quedaron solos, la abrazaba por la cintura haciendo que la espalda de ella reposara en su pecho_

_-¿Que cosa?_

_-Que ahora seas mi esposa – agrego mientras la besaba en el cuello_

_-Y que tú seas mi esposo – dijo ella temblando ante la caricia de el_

_-¿Sabes que tú eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños?- dijo el mientras abandonaban el ascensor y se encaminaban por un pasillo con numerosas puertas_

_-¿Si?_

_-Y no me refiero solo a este día, si no al día en el que te conocí y todos los días desde entonces, yo te amo Hermione Granger desde los once años y ahora lo se, siempre lo supe…_

_Hermione sonrió por las palabras que el le dedicaba -Y tu el mió… Te amo_

_-No yo te amo más…_

_Ella iba a replicar pero el ya no se lo permitió, pues la estaba besando, con lentitud, disfrutando cada sensación que ella provoca en el y la abrazo con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza, imaginándose lo que ahora seguía…_

_Con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que interrumpir el beso, saco de su pantalón la tarjeta que era la llave de la suite y la abrió, entonces regreso su mirada a ella y sin previo aviso la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y juntos entraron en la habitación, cerro la puerta recargándose en ella, mientras Hermione comenzaba a besarlo, ahora con mas intensidad, el camino como pudo a la cama y la deposito ahí, con cuidado pero ella lo detuvo…_

_-Aun no, dame solo un minuto ¿si? – Dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y veía a Harry hacer pucheros- solo un minuto- insistió y desapareció tras la puerta de lo que parecía ser el baño._

_Harry bufo resignado y mientras ella se alistaba el se percato de la decoración del lugar, sobre la cama había un enorme corazón hecho con pétalos de rosa roja y varias velas esparcidas por la habitación…se deshizo el odioso nudo que oprimía su cuello y dejo la túnica negra abandonada en una de las sillas, salio al balcón y observo la vista que este le brindaba, frente a el, el Londres nocturno le ofrecía una gran vista a sus pupilas, el hotel se encontraba frente a Tower Bridge, el puente colgante mas famoso de Londres… escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, y su vista se deslumbro por completo, era un tonto pues las luces nocturnas de Londres no se comparaban a lo que ahora veía, el supo en ese momento que nada se compararía jamás._

_Hermione se había soltado el pelo y sus rizos jugaban en su frente y caían graciosamente en su espalda, llevaba un delicado negligé en color blanco, pero justo en el centro de su pecho llevaba un enorme moño rojo…_

_-¿Te gusta tu regalo?- pregunto ella sonrojada por como Harry la veía_

_Harry no supo como camino hacia ella, o como la respuesta había salido de sus labios_

_-Me fascina…_

_Y si quería decir mas no pudo pues ella comenzó a besarlo y el se apodero de su cintura, mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa… Con paso lento y seguro llegaron a la cama, en el camino quedaron: el moño, de ella; la camisa y los pantalones de el. Volvió a recostarla sobre la cama, la observaba ahí, era hermosa…_

_-Eres hermosa… -dijo el sin poder dejar de admirarla_

_Ella se sonrojo mas si eso era posible y se aferro a su cuello mientras lo besaba… y el recorría su cuerpo con sus manos_

_Una ligera brisa de esas que en el verano en Londres suele haber irrumpió en la habitación, no era fría, era calida… y no fue muy fuerte para apagar la luz de las velas pero si para bajar las cortinas del dosel dejando en el interior a dos amantes que consumían su amor en la más pura entrega…._

_**--------------------Oh **__**my**__**love--------------------**_

Cuando despertó, volvió a hacerlo con una sonrisa, Ron estaba en la habitación y lo miraba inquisidoramente, pero Hermione se había ido, seguramente la habían mandado a descansar… era lo mejor, ahora sabia que estaba bien

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el tímidamente

-Si – dijo muy tranquilo mientras se desemperezaba

A Ron eso si que se le hizo raro, pues esperaba que volviera a ponerse de pie para ir a buscar a Hermione

-¿Ya lo recuerdan?- pregunto sacando Ron de sus pensamientos actuaba muy raro

-Recordar ¿que?- pregunto el pelirrojo con la vista perdida en ningún lugar en particular

-Que Hermione y yo…

-Si, desde ayer…-lo interrumpió al saber a que se refería-

-Si- Harry volvió a sonreír al recordar la conversación con Hermione – ella me lo dijo

-¿Quien te dijo que?- pregunto sin entender

-Hermione- dijo sonriendo- quien mas, me dijo que ayer cuando fue a ver a Ginny ustedes cuatro comentaban que ahora recordaban, -dijo el recordando mientras Ron se dejaba caer en una silla de enfrente divagando en sus propios pensamientos- dijo que tu tenias una cara de sorpresa y que Ginny recordaba ahora de donde había sacado el ramo de flores….

-¿Por que lo olvidamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo interrumpiendo el relato de su amigo, mientras evadía su mirada

-Bueno, fue para protegerla, -comenzó a explicar-un hechizo, para que momentáneamente olvidaran, por lo menos hasta que Voldemort muriera, es por eso que ahora lo recuerdan…

-Ho, valla, pues nos sorprendimos mucho – dijo sonriendo con tristeza

Ron seguía actuando raro, una vez mas se sintió nervioso

-¿Que sucede Ron?- pregunto Harry que lo miraba con el seño fruncido

-Ayer…-comenzó a decir pero hizo una pausa muy grande, como si estuviera procesando las ideas de su mente entonces se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado – cuando despertaste, fue… fue un gran alivio Harry y mama te dijo que Hermione había venido a verte

-Si, lo recuerdo

-Eso no era cierto,-soltó rápidamente- ella lo dijo para no preocuparte, -se detuvo y bajo la mirada-acababas de despertar y yo calle por lo mismo, todos lo hicimos

-¿Que estas tratando de decir? Ron…

-Ahora estas mejor, -volvió a su incesante caminata-creo que debes escucharlo, tú querrías escucharlo

-Ron habla de una vez – dijo Harry desesperado

-Cuando Voldemort cayo, los mortifagos y las criaturas que no… comenzaron a desaparecer, la batalla llego a su fin… fuimos a la habitación donde estaban- Ron recordaba todo pero no sabia como continuar

-¡Que, Ron!… ¡QUE!-insistía Harry

-Los primeros en llegar fueron Draco y Ginny, - continuo el pelirrojo -por que estaban dentro de la propiedad… ustedes estaban inconcientes, y Dumbledore llego y conjuro un trasladador… llegamos aquí y los sanadores comenzaron a atenderlos

-¡Ron tienes que llegar al punto ya! – dijo un tanto desesperado por saber lo que el tenia que decirle

-Estaban muy mal- continuo el pelirrojo- los sanadores no sabían que era lo que tenias, hasta que Dumbledore les dijo lo que paso, ellos dicen que expulsaste tu magia, nunca se había hecho eso…

-Eso lo se,-interrumpió Harry pues Ron le daba información que el ya conocía- eso ya lo se… ¡dime como esta Hermione¡Habla Ron!

-Ella llego inconciente, los sanadores dijeron… dijeron que la torturaron durante los dos días que la tuvieron secuestrada – a Ron se le quebró la voz, y no sabia como continuar, Harry ya no estaba recostado en la cama, si no sentado en la orilla de esta dispuesto a ir a ver a su Hermione –cuando tu despertaste- continuo finalmente después de un terrible silencio – ella entro en coma

-¿En Coma? … no – Harry no entendía nada – ¿pero ahora esta bien cierto? Por que ella vino, ella estuvo aquí con migo

-Es…lo que no entiendo…-Ron expulso unas lagrimas sin poderlo evitarlo y Harry entendió, aunque tampoco entendía, o era talvez que se negaba a entenderlo, esa verdad tan horrible, tan imposible –no pudo por que esta en coma desde que despertaste

-No…

-Y lo que nos dijiste- interrumpió el pelirrojo – Ginny no les había dicho a mis padres… a nadie, del bebe, solo lo sabían Luna y Hermione

-Por eso la impresión de Ginny – comprendió Harry

-¿Como lo supiste?-quiso saber Ron

-Ella me lo dijo, ella vino y me dijo que – Harry estaba en… en shock y respondía por inercia que por otra cosa – que Ginny y Draco se iban a casar y que querían que fuéramos los padrinos del bebe

-Y lo que me acabas de decir, cuando estábamos con Ginny, solo éramos nosotros, nadie mas pudo escucharlo… nadie mas sabe que ustedes están casados

Harry lo entendió, no necesito mas explicación, era simple, ella esta en coma y de alguna manera lo había visitado, a lo mejor en sueños, a lo mejor en divagaciones, pero lo que ella le había dicho, las cosas que nadie mas sabia… confirmaban cierta realidad en lo ocurrido

-¿Va a despertar? – Pregunto Harry de improvisto – ¿se va a recuperar?

-No lo se- dijo Ron dejándose caer en la cama al lado de su amigo, resignado y triste

-Ron – Harry volteo a ver a su mejor amigo- ¿podrías?

Ron lo entendió- para eso estoy aquí – dijo mientras se volvía a poner de pie y acercaba una silla de ruedas que hasta ese momento Harry no había reparado en su existencia – vamos- dijo tomándole la mano y ayudándolo a sentar en la silla, tomo el suero que colgaba y lo acomodo en un lugar especial en la silla y salieron de la habitación

A Harry se le hizo eterna la distancia, el tiempo para llegar a la habitación, salieron al pasillo y doblaron la esquina por la que estuvo apunto de escapar cuando había salido de la habitación por primera ves. Llegaron al ascensor, Ron dijo algo de que estaba en cuidados intensivos, o algo así, a decir verdad no entendía muy bien, estaba apacible, era como si estuviera en una pesadilla, la peor en la que nunca se hubiese imaginado estar, una pesadilla de la quería despertar y encontrarse con los ojos miel de ella mirándolo con intensidad como solo ella lo miraba solo a el…

Había una pequeña sala en donde estaban Tonks, Remus, Luna, Draco y Ginny que ya estaba mejor, sentados con las miradas perdidas y sorprendidos cuando vieron a Harry y a Ron aparecer, ninguno se acerco a ellos, dejaron que continuaran su camino, Harry pudo ver tres puertas y justo en la de en medio el pelirrojo se detuvo

-Tienes que estar tranquilo Harry – dijo Ron – por ella, tienes que recuperarte y si te alteras te hará mal… y ella te necesita y necesita que estés bien

-Si – logro articular con cuidado

Ron suspiro para llenarse de valor antes de abrir la puerta, la habitación era privada… solamente estaba ella y tenia jeringas y vías que proporcionaban lo que parecían ser diferentes tipos de pociones, tenia sus ojos cerrados y parecía estar dormida, parecía estar soñando… Harry se podía imaginar incluso que estaba sonriendo. Ron lo acerco a la cama y después salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Hermione?- la llamo, estaba llorando, lo sabía pero no podía sentir nada- nena…

Harry vio que vestía la bata que llevaba cuando lo fue a visitar, descubrió en sus brazos algo que en esas visitas no tenia, eran cicatrices de heridas muy profundas y frescas, en algunas partes de sus manos estaban… vendadas, y removiendo las sabanas descubrió que también las tenia en sus piernas, aunque esas parecían ya haber sanado completamente, talvez no fueran muy profundas

¿Que te hicieron bebe?- le pregunto mientras dejaba la silla para acercarse mas a ella, y comenzó a acariciar su rostro cuando la realidad lo golpeo, estaba en coma, estaba mal… estaba…

"_**Ahora estoy bien"**_

-¿Harry que haces aquí? – La señora Weasley irrumpió en la habitación – tienes que estar descansando esto no te hará nada bien

- ¡Mama te he dicho que lo dejes en paz!- grito moderadamente Ron mientras sujetaba a su madre por el brazo

-Suéltame Ronald Weasley que crees que haces – dijo cuando era arrastrada por la puerta… Harry ni se movió ni se inmuto. No le importaba nada fuera de esa habitación, nada… solo la recordaba cuando ella fue a verlo

Tomo su mano igual que ella había tomado la suya… la sujeto inerte, sin movimiento y la aferro entre sus manos, la miraba intensamente mientras esperaba que despertara, por que lo aria, de un momento a otro, ella abriría los ojos y el estaría ahí, para que fuera lo primero que viera, para que lo viera a el…

Alguien mas irrumpió en la habitación, por otra puerta diferente a la que había usado el para entrar… no se movió, no se inmuto hasta que se percato que era un sanador, era otro sanador diferente al que lo atendía a el. Se acerco a Hermione y le reviso el pulso, anoto algo en una tabla que volvió a dejar al pie de la cama y se disponía a salir

Harry salio de su estupor a tiempo

-¿Como esta?- pregunto con una vos apenas entendible sin quitarle la mirada a Hermione, el sanador parecía no querer responder o mas bien buscaba una respuesta en su mente

-Su condición fue discutida con los señores Weasley que se han hecho responsables hasta que lleguen sus familiares

-Yo soy su esposo

El sanador lo vio con escepticismo y Harry comprendió que no le creía

-¡Es cierto!- soltó un poco furioso viéndolo por primera ves – ¡dígame como esta!

El sanador no le quitaba la vista de encima y entonces lo vio fijamente en la frente, parecía haberlo reconocido, su actitud cambio totalmente…

-Señor Potter, no lo sabia, esta registrada como Hermione Granger

-Pero es Hermione Potter-Harry estaba impaciente- dígame como esta mi esposa

-Llego inconciente, y se le dio el tratamiento que necesitaba, estaba respondiendo exitosamente… pero debido a las maldiciones que recibió, si me permite decir, ella es muy fuerte, jamás había visto a nadie sobrevivir como ella lo hizo

Harry desvió su mirada y vio con orgullo a su esposa. El sanador guardo silencio por unos instantes

-El _Crucio_- continuo- es en grandes dosis mortal, los que lo han sobrevivido pierden la razón, pero la dosis que recibió ella, era mortal, el que haya llegado viva a este hospital verdaderamente que me sorprende, el _crucio_ sumado a la tortura física….

Harry cerró los ojos imaginando lo que el hombre trataba de formular mientras las imágenes de esas torturas invadían su mente, parecía incluso para el sanador muy difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-…..provoco que cayera en este estado, haciendo los exámenes necesarios, sabemos que el coma se dio debido a un derrame cerebral…

"_Derrame cerebral_"… esas palabras golpearon a Harry en su propia mente, una y otra ves tratando de encontrarles sentido, aunque sabia que significaba… era incomprensible para el

-Su esposa sufrió muerte cerebral debido al derrame, ya no se pudo hacer nada –Finalizo con tristeza el hombre

-¿Muerte cerebral? – conjuro como pudo mirando al hombre frente a el

-Lo lamento mucho

-Pero… no… -Harry no podía creer lo que había escuchado-debe de haber algo… un hechizo, una poción

-Lo lamento mucho, pero para eso no hay magia posible

-No, lo que dice no es cierto, ella se pondrá bien

-Ella jamás despertara señor Potter. Lo dejare estar solo un momento mas, después usted necesita ir a su habitación para recuperarse- dijo el sanador antes de abandonar la habitación, pero era obvio que no la dejaría, no la volvería a dejar

**_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_**

_Dame una razón para creer que te fuiste _

**_  
I see you're shadow_**

_Veo tu sombre _

**_  
so I know they're all wrong_**

_Así que se que todos están equivocados_

Harry volvió su vista a ella, y una ves mas esa imagen de tranquilidad, tan apacible, como si estuviera dormida le dio a, el tranquilidad, no parecía sufrir, el sufrimiento había quedado atrás. ¿Como había soportado?, era toda una Gryffindor…

-¿Escuchaste eso amor? – le dijo en un susurro como si le estuviera contando un secreto que solo el sabia- el dice que eres muy valiente, que eres muy fuerte

Y casi la escuchaba responder que si, o sonrojarse y mirarlo con sus ojos miel

-Abre los ojos bebe, necesito que me veas –dijo Harry mientras el mismo cerraba los suyos y la escuchaba en su mente una y otra vez:

"_**Ahora estoy bien"**_

"_**Ahora estoy bien"**_

No podía quitar las imágenes de cuando ella lo visito, e incluso de cuando le dijo que su sueño era efecto de la poción, que aun no había terminado, lo comprendió, el soñaba en sueños, ella lo visito mientras soñaba, entonces supo lo que necesitaba hacer para seguirla viendo….

Por alguna razón tomo la tabla que el sanador había dejado al pie de la cama… su historial clínico, lo abrió y lo primero que leyó fue:

**Estado:** Muerte Cerebral

Y una orden de no resucitación que esperaba la firma de los familiares, Harry la firmo y coloco la tabla en el mismo lugar. Su vista recorrió el lugar, las paredes eran blancas y frías, era un lugar horrible. Recorrió sus brazos y le quito con mucho cuidado las agujas para no lastimarla y después retiro el monitor, el respirador mágico, dejo de funcionar….

Una especie de alarma sonó y escucho pasos apresurados, volteo a las dos puertas y levanto las manos, las sello para que nadie entrara… y regreso a ella, la tomo en brazos, su cuerpo inerte no lo abrazaba pero el acomodo sus brazos en su pecho para que no le colgaran y recargo su cuello en su hombro… cerro los ojos justamente cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, alcanzo a ver a Dumbledore que permanecía impasible mientras los demás le llamaban… en un intento vano de detenerlo y ambos desaparecieron

**_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_**

_La luz de la luna en la tierra marrón claro _

**_  
It leaves me to where you lay_**

_Me deja donde tú estás _

**_  
They took you away from me_**

_Te llevaron lejos de mi _

**_  
but now I'm taking you home_**

_Pero ahora te llevaré a casa_

Aparecieron fuera de una campiña muy hermosa, con grandes jardines, donde sus hijos jugarían, entro en el lugar, los muebles eran nuevos, una sorpresa que el había preparado para ella, paso la sala que tenia una enorme chimenea y se dirigió a las escaleras

-Ya estamos en casa amor- le dijo mientras juntos subían las escaleras – ¿te gustaron los muebles?- pregunto – claro que te gustaron

Se respondió el mismo o confirmaba lo que la vos en su cabeza le había respondido

-Espera a que veas la habitación- dijo mientras sonreía y juntos atravesaron una puerta doble, era sin duda la habitación principal… una enorme cama con doseles se dibujo ante ellos y sobre ella un enorme corazón como el que había en la suite del hotel donde pasaron su noche de bodas, era una sorpresa para después de la graduación

-¿Recuerdas?- le pregunto mientras con cuidado la recostaba y entonces con un movimiento de su mano encendió unas velas esparcidas en el lugar y la chimenea que brindaba de calor la habitación

**_I will stay away forever here with you, _**

_Permaneceré alejado por siempre aquí contigo, _

_**my love** _

_Mi amor _

_**The softly spoken words you** _

_Las palabras suavemente habladas que _

**_gave me _**

_Me diste _

**_Even in death our love goes on _**

_Aún en la muerte nuestro amor continúa_

Harry se dirigió al armario y tomo un hermoso vestido blanco, era el mismo vestido que ella había usado cuando se casaron, se acerco a ella, le quito esa horrible bata blanca y la vistió elegantemente, después el se puso una túnica negra, era también la misma que el había usado esa misma noche, estuvo a punto de caer, se sintió mareado pero eso no le importo

Regreso a la cama, se recostó a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo la miraba mientras movía un rizo que estaba sobre su frente, era hermosa… la admiraría por toda la eternidad….

**_Some say I'm crazy for my_**

_Hay gente que dice que estoy loco por mí _

**_love,_**

_Amor, _

**_  
oh my love_**

_Oh mi amor _

**_  
But no bonds can hold me from your side,_**

_Pero no hay lazo que me aparte de ti, _

**_  
oh my love_**

_Oh mi amor_

Cerró los ojos, se sintió cansado, como cuando le ponían esas pociones para el sueño, tenia sueño y quería dormir igual que ella, y así en sueños volverse a encontrar… volverla a escuchar

_**They don't know you can't leave me** _

_No saben que no puedes dejarme _

_**They don't hear you singing to me** _

_No te oyen cantándome _

Y la escuchaba, esa vos de ángel que el tanto amaba, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón que eran lentos, eran muy lentos y se concentro en que su propio corazón siguiera el ritmo del corazón de ella, se acerco mas abrió los ojos y beso sus labios inertes, sin respuesta, pero aun calidos y lloro, lloro de felicidad por que estaba con ella, por que nada ni nadie podría alejarlo de su lado, de su camino…

-Te amo- le dijo al oído, y sonrió….

-……..

-No yo te amo aun más que eso- volvió a decir después de escucharla en su mente decirle que ella lo amaba más

Ese eterno juego que era solo de ellos dos

Harry cerro sus ojos una ves mas y sonrió justo en el momento en que el corazón de ella se detuvo, por que el corazón de el se detuvo al mismo tiempo, por que eran uno, por que siempre habían sido uno, por que el le prometió que incluso en la muerte la amaría, por que era un amor eterno…

**_And I can't love you anymore than I do_ **

_Y no puedo amarte más de lo que te amo._  


Ronald Weasley miraba el paisaje que el horizonte de la pradera cerca de la madriguera le brindaba, había sido sin duda un día muy agitado, preparando todos los detalles de la boda de la más pequeña de los Weasley. Y a pesar de haber ayudado en cada tarea que su madre le había impuesto no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por sus amigos. Los extrañaba

Fue el quien los encontró pues ahora que tenia su mente la cien, recordó haber acompañado a Harry a comparar la casa justo el día de la boda, seguramente el la habría llevado ahí, y jamás, jamás olvidaría lo que vio…

Ahí estaban, sobre su cama, el la abrazaba y se veían tan tranquilos, Harry incluso sonreía, parecía estar sumido en un agradable sueño, el creía efectivamente que estaba dormido, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el, al igual que Hermione había muerto

Los sanadores que los atendieron habían dicho que Hermione había muerto antes de dejar el hospital, que su corazón aun latía, si… pero su cerebro estaba muerto y de Harry que había muerto por haber usado magia, no debía haberlo hecho por la enorme cantidad que había utilizado cuando derroto a Voldemort

Pero el sabia que estaban equivocados, por lo menos en cuanto a Harry se referían, el sabia que había muerto por que ella había muerto, por que su amor era tan grande que ni la muerte podía impedirlo, y el estaba feliz por ellos, por que estaban juntos como ahora recordaba siempre lo habían querido, por que así se habían jurado ante el altar en esa promesa de amor que ahora se veía cumplida…

Pero a pesar de estar feliz por ellos no podía evitar la nostalgia que permanecería por siempre en su corazón, ellos estaban bien lo sabia, Harry estaba con sus padres, con sirius con ella…

-Aquí estas Ron…

Una vos hizo que abandonara sus pensamientos, era una rubia que lucia una túnica en tono verde pastel, una bruja muy hermosa que lo veía con el ceño fruncido y mirada soñadora

-Vamos que ya va a empezar- dijo mientras literalmente lo jalaba y ante ellos se veía el jardín, donde había sillas y un altar, corrieron cogidos de la mano, el tenia su propia razón para permanecer vivo, Harry y Hermione no se irían a ningún lado, algún día los volvería a ver, la nostalgia desapareció y se coloco al lado del novio, volvía a ser el padrino.

**_will stay away forever here with you,_**

_Permaneceré alejado por siempre aquí contigo, _

**_  
my love_**

_Mi amor _

**_  
The softly spoken words you_**

_Las palabras suavemente habladas que _

**_Gave me_**

_Me diste _

**_Even in death our love goes on_**

_Aún en la muerte nuestro amor continúa_

Sobre la colina, justamente donde Ron recordaba unos instantes antes a sus mejores amigos una chica de cabello castaño y vestido blanco era abrazada por un chico de cabello negro azabache y túnica negra… ambos miraban con alegría la ceremonia…

-Se ve preciosa- dijo el chico en tono fraternal

-Oye- reprendió la chica mostrando unos celos inexistentes pero que invitaban a un agradable juego

-¿Que? – pregunto el en un tono totalmente inocente – ¿acaso dudas de mi amor?- pregunto ahora el en un tono ofendido

-Nunca- dijo ella con una sonrisa- jamás en la vida

-Pero no estamos vivos- reprendió el chico

-En ese caso jamás en la vida y jamás en la muerte

-Te amo- dijo el volviéndose a perder en su mirada miel, feliz de verla y verla y jamás de cansarse de ello

-No yo te amo mas-refuto ella, pero antes de que el protestara lo beso, con amor, con pasión…

Los dos se separaron y vieron a lo lejos a la novia que lanzaba el ramo de Lily's blancas a un grupo de brujas que estaban a la espalda de ella, una linda brujita de túnica verde y mirada soñadora se adelanto y le gano el ramo a todas, Ginny sonreía… Draco miraba con burla a Ron, que a su ves se sonrojo y Luna… Luna brincaba de alegría

-Serán felices- dijo la castaña desde la colina

-Claro que si- afirmo el chico de verde mirada

Tomados de la mano se desaparecieron en el horizonte junto con el sol que en ese momento se escondía

**_And I can't love you anymore than I do _**

_Y no puedo amarte más de lo que te amo. _

**_My Darling… My real love is forever… _**

**FIN**

* * *

Por dios lo acabo de terminar, es una sensación indescriptible, estoy mas que satisfecha con este resultado que debo admitir me costo horrores, sobre todo estos últimos dos capítulos, Por dios es mi primera tragedia¿saben lo que es eso?… por que a decir verdad yo si necesito saberlo, plis díganme que les pareció, si les gusto o no… Es muy ultrarequeteimportante para mí saberlo 

Espero que lo del hechizo quedara claro, es solo que si recuerdan... en el primer capitulo Ron le dice a Harry que a ver cuando se anima a declararse a Hermione... bueno, eso era súper importante, por que para cuando se la llevan ellos ya están casados, pero nadie lo sabia... era importante para el desarrollo del fic

Quiero agradecer a tooodos los que lo leyeron, que espero que sean mas de los que me dejaron rr. en eso estoy muy triste, tuve muy poquitos rr, por lo que el desarrollo de la historia paso sin tropiezos, o ideas de ustedes... si tuvieron alguna ya se les acabo su oportunidad, solo espero que ahora si me dejen alguno, por lo menos para saber si les gusto o no... **Por lo mismo gracias cecy09 ...Uchiha Ezy... hermionedepottergranger...Dragon Hearth muchhiiiiiisiiiiimas gracias por sus rr**

Desde que me tope con la letra de esta canción, supe que tenia que escribir esta historia, y hoy por fin la termine, cinco capítulos, muy corta pero créanme que deje el corazón en ella, espero no haberlos defraudado, y mil urras para este shiper, que esta en nuestras manos no dejarlo morir… **Harry y Hermione Por Siempre IVEN IN DEATH**


End file.
